Heroes are Unbreakable
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: After following a man thought dead, Josuke and Okuyasu end up in a Japan that is far beyond their imagination. How far can two Stand user's go in a world full of Quirk's and supernatural powers? And what will the repercussions be?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... I did not expect to write around 11,000 for this fanfic, but I don't think other chapters will be as long as this one... Or maybe they will, who knows? But anyways I watched My Hero Academia and read some of the manga... Hope I didn't do any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 **Morioh**

It was the finish of the first semester, with the students of Morioh high were ready to go on their respective holiday's. Whether or not it was within their hometown, or abroad.

And to think, it took a fight with a serial killer with supernatural powers to get to this stage of school.

Josuke grimaced at the memory, but other then that, he had been glad that he was on break. He combed his well maintained pompadour, his dark modified _gakuran_ and wide legged pants felt comfy, and his peace signs gleamed with the sun that shined through the window.

His life had admittedly gotten a lot more calmer despite his bizarre abilities.

He looked out the window to inspect the summer clouds before he felt his friend nudge him.

"Yo, Josuke. Didya hear that Koichi and Yukako are gonna head off to Okinawa!?" Okuyasu asked, in his typical loud mouth fashion. "Errh! That lucky bastard I tell ya what."

Josuke merely smiled before leaning back on the seat of the bus.

Okuyasu also wore a modified _gakuran_ , yet his had no opening like Josuke's, instead sporting dollar signs and _yen_ symbols on his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah... By the way, how's your dad doing?" Josuke asked in earnest.

Okuyasu scratched the back of his head. "Erm, he seems to be doing fine." Okuyasu admitted, "Those guys who work at Speedwagon are really helping his condition, they say they might even restore his... Uh... Co-gn-it-ive function or something like that."

"Huh, good to hear." Josuke said. "I'm just glad were done for this semester, now there's just two more to go."

"Yeah! This semester was my best quarter!" Okuyasu said as he got pumped. "I even got a 45 in the finals!"

"45?" Josuke asked with a hint of surprise, "Wow, that's a good improvement."

The bus stopped for a second as a few people got on.

"I know! And what's more is tha-" Okuyasu was about to finish that sentence before he noticed something cross the window of the bus, causing him to space out for a second.

"Okuyasu?" Josuke asked before he looked out the window to see what he was looking at, or more of who he was looking at.

His heart stopped.

A man was walking across the street, his back turned to the bus. However what made him paralyzed was the man's hair.

It was blonde, tight, and loosely combed, sporting very familiar cat like ears that were hidden beneath a stylish bowler hat.

"T-Th-That's-!" Okuyasu sputtered.

"Not possible..." Josuke whispered, "We kil-" He stopped himself, "He died... Remember?"

"It doesn't seem so!" Okuyasu said in a panicked whisper.

Their was a long pause as Josuke debated before he made his decision.

"Fuck it, c'mon Okuyasu." Josuke said before standing up from his seat, his friend following closely behind him as the two of them stepped off the bus. "Which way did he go?" Josuke asked as a refresher.

"Over here." Okuyasu said as he pointed a finger, "That... Creepy looking warehouse over there."

"Ah jeez." Josuke said, even the place looked intimidating. An abandon and runned down warehouse, he could almost here the news.

' _Two teens go missing at warehouse district_ '.

"C'mon!" Josuke said before he ran across the street, Okuyasu in tow.

The two of them passed through the gate, now open due to the locks being rusted out as they ran inside, inspecting the giant place as broken and discarded machinery lied everywhere.

"You see him?" Josuke asked.

Okuyasu merely shook his head before the sound of machinery falling over was heard. The two of them turned their heads to see the man again, this time he seemed to be inspecting the machinery with his pair of white gloves.

"Hey!" Josuke yelled, the man looked up before a chill went down Josuke's spine.

It wasn't him, yet his instinct told him it was.

The man in front of him had to be Yoshikage Kira. Yet wasn't.

His face seemed way to young and his eyes were completely black, not like the pale purple pupils that he had when Josuke first saw him. In fact, the man's face was more reminiscent to Kosaku Kawajiri, Hayato's late father.

"Stop right there asshole!" Okuyasu yelled before running forward, "We have a few question's to as-!"

The student didn't even finish before he tripped over something, yelping in surprise as **「The Hand」** stopped it's users fall, pushing both hands on the ground. It's blue and white body along and headlight eyes quickly got Okuyasu in an upright position.

Josuke ran up alongside his friend, **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared as the bubble gum pink and silver armor shined out, the **「Stand」** got in a defensive stance.

"Okuyasu! You okay?" Josuke asked to his friend.

"Y-Yeah, I think-" Okuyasu paused before he immediately yelled in shock. "W-WOAH! Holy shit!" The teen yelled.

Josuke turned his head to his friend, now slowly sinking into the ground as a dark purple void of fog enveloped Okuyasu's leg.

"O-Okuyasu!" Josuke yelled out before **「Crazy Diamond」** reached it's hand out, it's usually scowling face now plastered with an aura of seriousness. "Use your **「Stand」**!"

 **「The Hand」** obliged, using it's left hand to grab hold.

Within moments, **「Crazy Diamond」** began to pull, slowly tugging **「The Hand」** as Okuyasu came along with it.

"Almost there..." Josuke said, he didn't know that he had just jinxed it.

Suddenly, the void pulled back, catching Josuke and Okuyasu off guard as the punk began to sink further, now up to his waste.

"S-shit!" Josuke yelled, his friend was now sinking at a slower rate, but nonetheless he was still stuck. Okuyasu looked up at Josuke, his eyes said it all.

"Josuke... You're gonna have to let go of me." Okuyasu said slowly.

"No way in hell!" Josuke said, **「Crazy Diamond」** seemed to be pulling with all of it's strength, it's pink skin and muscles bulging under the strain before Okuyasu was finally at a standstill. "We're fine, see?"

And then it pulled, this time for the last as the force threw the two students inside the purple void, screaming.

There was a long pause as the purple fog seemed to dissipate. The man they had been following arose from the pile of machinery as he looked down, the former living simply raised an eyebrow.

He would normally ask what that was all about, but then again, that was a dead man's question. It wasn't his place, yet curiosity sparked him.

The man formerly known as Kira slowly began to move, floating towards the closing warp gate before he began to sink into it, It was a risky move, but it's not like he had much else to do except find possibility in the pursuit happiness.

For all he knew, this was his chance.

 **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**

"M...M... Midoriya, I can't take it anymore." Minoru whispered as he watched in horror, "I'm sure you must be having second thoughts, right?"

"Ribbit..." Tsu croaked, the lower half of her face underwater.

Izuku Midoriya simply watched on, his face plastered with shock as he watched his teacher brutalized by the monster. What could they do? They would surely be dead if they had revealed himself.

Izuku was deep in thought as their eavesdropping continued before another Villain appeared, the warp gate Villain known as Kurogiri.

"Hngh..." The void took a second to steady himself from a wave of unknown exhaustion. "Strange..."

Kurogiri reappeared alongside Tomura as the childish Villain watched Nomu hold a broken and bloodied Shota to the ground. The pro hero teacher looked as if he had seen better days, with his right arm broken and his left elbow was disintegrated. Luckily the three Villains were oblivious of the heroes in training that were hiding in the water.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri spoke, he was here to deliver bad news.

The Villain turned his head, the disembodied hand hiding his face. "Kurogiri, did you kill thirteen?"

"I put thirteen out of action," Kurogiri paused, "but there were students I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away."

Tomura turned his head further as if he hadn't heard that properly.

"Huh?"

The childish Villain put a hand to his neck as he sighed, before he began to scratch. It grew in intensity before he bought his other hand out, scratching more fiercely as bloody marks began to form on the man's neck.

"Kurogiri, you..."

Tomura turned his soulless red pupil to Kurogiri. "If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to-"

A loud thump was heard, before a yell of distress sounded. The two Villains and the three hidden heroes immediately reacted, turning their heads to the fountain to see-

Two teens, rubbing their respective behinds in pain.

 **Fountain**

"Ow!" Okuyasu yowled, "What the hell Josuke!? I thought I told you to let go!"

Josuke adapted to the pain before he pointed a hand accusingly at his friend, "Really ya dim-wit!? The least I can get is a thanks or-"

The pompadour teen was about to say his mind before he noticed people staring at the two of them. The two Morioh students sat up as they stared back down, Okuyasu's and Josuke's face was littered with confusion.

"W-Woah, talk about a costume party." Okuyasu said before he looked up and gaped, the dome they were in had to be an impossible size, almost the length of a skyscraper and the width of one. "Where the hell did we end up at?!"

Josuke instead analyzed the oddly dressed people, or more precisely, the two that stared up at them.

One of them sported messy gray hair, but his features were hidden behind a disturbing outfit of disembodied hands. Whilst the other was... purple void consisting of two bright yellow rays for eyes.

"Hey!" Josuke said in realization, "That's the same purple fog that bought us-!" Josuke paused as his eyes drifted upwards, a gravelly wounded man was being held down against the pavement, a giant creature of some sort looked to be the culprit as it's two unblinking eyes looked up at the two students. "What...?"

"Yeah, you're right." Okuyasu said before he noticed the mortally wounded man as well, "Oi! What are they doing to that guy, and what the hell is that thing!?" Okuyasu said in shock as he gestured to the monster. The creature looked up at them, it's bulging brain and lidless eyes seemed to focus in on them as it tightened it's grip on the man's broken arm, making him throw his head out in pain.

Josuke and Okuyasu backed up a second, sweat beginning to form on their heads.

"I don't know what the hell is going on." Josuke admitted before his stare intensifying, "But that things gonna kill that man if we don't do anything."

"You're right Josuke!" Okuyasu said as he pointed at the bloodied man, "Now I may be a punk, and I'm not very smart... But even I know injustice when I see it!"

Josuke paused, turning his head to his friend.

"... Then let's do something about it."

 **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**

"... Who are those two..." Tomura slowly asked.

"I... Am unsure." Kurogiri responded, the warp gate Villain had to narrow his omniscient yellow eyes. "However they appear to be shocked with the way were treating Shota."

Tomura began to scratch his neck, "Strange... Very strange..."

Meanwhile, the three hiding heroes in training watched on, their attention diverted to the new arrivals.

"A-Are they pro heroes? Here to save us?" Minoru asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Izuku on the other hand, merely analyzed the two new arrivals before he silently shook his head

"I don't think so..." Izuku admitted, "By the look of them... I-I would say that there students. But not from UA though. And...-" Izuku scratched his head, "If they are heroes, then I've never seen them before."

Tsu submerged her head even further, her face slowly drooping with horror. "Oh no..."

"Get away..."

A voice whispered out, all three heroes turned to their teacher, just as his face was slammed into the pavement again. The three students visibly winced from Nomu's brutality as they witnessed Shota attempt to warn the two new arrival's.

Tomura and Kurogiri turned their heads back to the pro hero before the decay Villain chuckled darkly.

"What's this now...?" Tomura asked as he walked up to the teacher, "You shouldn't overexert yourself Shota... That's how people get hurt y'know..." Tomura said as a matter of fact before Nomu held his face up, it was now bloodied as his eyes struggled to stay open.

The Villain stared on before giving his order, "Finish him... Nom-"

 ***BMMMMMMM***

And then Shota slipped right through Nomu's gasp, almost as if something had pulled him.

The teen with two lines across his face held him in a support's carry as he stood their, his face staring down at the two Villain's whilst his pompadour friend came up next to him, both hands out in a combat stance. How they even got to the bottom of the stairs that quickly was a surprise to both Villain's.

Tomura took a moment to digest, "Did those two just..."

Minoru's cheerfully smiled, whilst Izuku and Tsu both paused in place.

"W-What was that quirk?!" Minoru asked, it was too quick for any of the student's to register on how the person was able to save their teacher.

There was a long silence, before the teen holding Aizawa spoke.

"Damn right we did! You creepy asshole" Okuyasu yelled out, his face steaming with anger and arrogance.

"Yeah." Josuke said as he came up alongside Okuyasu to stare at the two Villains. "If you assholes think you can just waltz in and kill someone, then you have another thing coming."

Tomura paused, Kurogiri floated next to him.

"Shall I-" The warp Villain was about to say something before his comrade put a hand in front of him. Tomura's eyes were disturbingly wide as he began to furiously itch his neck again.

"Hmm..." Tomura grunted, "So... You both wanted to play hero?"

Josuke and Okuyasu paused, unsure of what to say.

And then Tomura charged forward, his hand outstretched as he went faster then any human being was capable of.

Izuku widened his eyes, before he jumped up from his spot. The time for being idle was over as Tsu and Minoru got out of the water as well.

"LOOK OUT! HIS TOUCH DECAY'S!" The hero student yelled.

The two Morioh students turned their heads in surprise, unaware that their were other's hiding before Tomura was barely a feet away from them.

"J-Josuke! Look out!" Okuyasu yelled, unable to do anything as he held the wounded man.

However Josuke was like a deer stuck in a headlight, briefly paralyzed as Tomura's hand was just inches away.

"-And I'll be sure all that remain's is your shitty excuse for hair...!" Tomura said out-loud.

Big mistake.

Josuke sidestepped flawlessly as Tomura's hand met nothing but air. The Villain stopped for a second as he turned his head slowly.

"Woah... How did you get that-"

 **DORA!**

And then Tomura's hand shattered, it's knuckle and bone sticking through skin as blood spurted right out of it. The Villain gasped out before his eyes adjusted and widened.

Standing right next to the teen named 'Josuke' was a being, it's blue armor and pink skin shined within the lighting as it's knuckle was balled. Blood dripped off from it's hand, showing that it was the culprit of the fierce attack.

It's face scowled as it's eyes narrowed down at Tomura.

Izuku stood their in shock, as did Tsu and Minoru as they stood with their mouths agape. Even Kurogiri seemed to have froze, his fog like body shriveling up.

What the hell just happened?

And then Josuke spoke.

"Excuse me... Senpai..." The teen asked, before **「Crazy Diamond」** readied both fists.

"But what the fuck, did you just say... About my HAIR!?"

And then **「Crazy Diamond」** rushed forward.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **!**

Tomura was immediately pelted with bone crushing punches that would kill an ordinary person were it not for enhanced durability as **「Crazy Diamond」** unleashed it's user's fury. A few disembodied hand's on the Villain's body were smashed right off and flung before sick crater like bruises were formed.

 **DORAAAAAAA!**

The decay Villain then went flying, a giant gaping bruise on his chest as he went skidding across the ground before smashing into a concrete wall.

"-Fast..." Tomura sputtered to finish his sentence.

"Nobody say's shit about my hair! Not even creepy fucks like you!" Josuke yelled out in anger. Okuyasu joined up alongside him, carrying an unconscious Shota.

"You tell 'em Josuke!"

The two teens butted forearms together before Okuyasu gently let Shota down.

"Aizawa sensei!" Izuku yelled.

Izuku ran up alongside the two teen's to check up on their teacher, only to see that he wasn't wounded at all. Not even a single scratch or bruise despite being beaten near death by Nomu.

"He's... Fine?" Tsu asked in surprise.

Josuke knelt down alongside the students as he looked at Midoriya, "He's unconscious but he's okay for now."

Izuku nodded in an unsure fashion before hoisting his teacher on his shoulder.

There was a long awkward pause, before Okuyasu spoke, pointing at Minoru.

"Uh... Why are there balls in your hair?"

"Okuyasu!" Josuke yelled in outrage. "That's rude man!"

"What!? It was a honest question!" Okuyasu yelled. "And, I mean, c'mon! This girl literally looks like a fucking frog!" Okuyasu pointed at Tsu's frog like appearance.

Tsu's face sweat dropped. "Uh... That's because of our Quirks."

"Quirks?" Okuyasu said as he scratched his head. "I may be dumb, but that literally makes no sense."

"Wait..." Izuku said as a realization came to him, "You both don't know what Quirks are?"

Okuyasu grunted as he turned his head to the Villain's before he bought both fists up, the muscular blue and white form of **「The Hand」** appearing alongside him as it startled the three UA students.

"W-Woah! You can control that!?" Minoru asked as he pointed at **「The Hand」**.

Josuke's eyes widened, "Wait, you can see our-" However he noticed that the warp gate Villain was making a move as he directed his attention back to the upcoming battle. Okuyasu turned his head as well before readying himself.

Kurogiri quickly floated next to Tomura to check on him, the beating that was given to the decay Villain was very bad, yet Tomura slowly rose up from the debris as he cracked his neck.

"Tomura, are you alri-"

"So... Cool..." The decay Villain simply said, ignoring his numerous wounds. "The... Quirk's, those teenager possess is amazing..." Tomura slowly turned his head to the warp Villain. "But... Regardless, the pro heroes are on their way here... And All Might is nowhere to be seen."

Tomura looked down at his bruises, "Man, it's game over this time."

"Shall I warp us out?" Kurogiri asked.

"Not just yet." Tomura said as he looked at Nomu before nodding.

The creature immediately rushed forward at faster then the eye could see, straight towards the group of students. Izuku's eyes widened

"Look out!" Izuku yelled, "It's the brain Villain!"

"The wha-" And then Okuyasu was slammed right across the face, blood flying from his mouth as he flew across the pavement. **「The Hand」** dissipated, leaving Josuke and the UA students to fend for themselves.

"Okuyasu!" Josuke yelled in shock before **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared.

 **DORA!**

It threw a viscous and powerful right hook into the creatures jaw only for it to have no effect.

"W-What!?" Josuke yelled out before Nomu punched **「Crazy Diamond」** in the chest. Josuke coughed up a wad of saliva and blood as **「Crazy Diamond」** attempted to punch again.

 **DORARARARARAR-!**

Nomu merely shrugged it off before slamming **「Crazy Diamond** **」** in the shoulder, the effect being implemented on Josuke as he grunted out.

"Heh..." Tomura said as he and Kurogiri slowly walked up to the group. "Look's like there is a big downside to your... Quirk. For whatever damage it takes..." The Villain smiled behind his mask. "You take as well~"

"Shut the fuck up." Josuke said as he groaned out in pain. "And it's a **「Stand」** , you creepy fuck." He replied.

The creature was somehow absorbing his blows, despite the power of **「Crazy Diamond」**. The teenager slowly rose from the ground, his **「Stand」** briefly disappearing before reappearing by it's users side, already battered and bloodied.

Tsu and Minoru were already next to him, helping Josuke up.

"You three... Get yourselves to safety, I'll delay them." The Morioh student said.

"W-What?" Izuku asked, "But the brain Villain is too powerful! He'll-"

"Don't worry." Josuke replied as he gave an OK gesture, his bloodied lips turned into a smile. "Me and my **「Stand」** will find a way through it."

Izuku paused, he hadn't even known who the two random teenager's were or where they even came from, yet they had already helped them in so many ways. The three UA students were awed by their heroic display and by their incredibly bizarre and explainable power. However, Midoriya's face scrunched up in thought.

What did he mean by **「Stand」**?

However Izuku was broken out his thought as the sound of a large collapse was heard.

And then everyone paused, even Nomu as it sensed a new arrival. A hulk of a man wearing a white business shirt and pants was standing at the top of a few flights of stairs, he was in the process of ripping off his tie as his muscles bulged.

He wasn't smiling.

"It's fine now! I am here!" The man said with determination.

"All Might!" Minoru yelled out, tears freely flowing through his eyes.

"Were saved, ribbit!" Tsu croaked.

"Who?"

Immediately all three of them looked at Josuke in confusion before they felt a giant breeze sweep past them. The man who as the top of the stairs was now right in front of them, if Josuke didn't know any better, he would have thought he stopped time.

However it took a moment for Josuke to realize that an unconscious Okuyasu appeared by his side.

"Okuyasu!" Josuke yelled as he knelt down next to his friend.

The man known as All Might slightly turned his head, his glowing blue eye peered at Josuke.

"Young man... How severe are you're injuries?"

Josuke looked up at the man before he shrugged, wiping blood away from his lips. "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse."

All Might nodded before turning his head back to the Villain's.

"Get your friend medical attention, I will take it from-"

"Already done."

All Might turned his head yet again, noticing that the bruises disappear from Okuyasu's sleeping face. Josuke breathed a sigh of relief, before he looked up at All Might, "I can help you out now, my **「Sta-** "

"Despite your... Healing ability, there is no need young man, you have already done enough to help." All Might said as he looked at Nomu.

Izuku walked up alongside All Might as well, Aizawa still on his shoulders.

"All Might, you can't." Izuku admitted, "That brain Villain took on Josuke's powerful punching..."

Izuku drifted, he didn't exactly know what to call it. If it was a quirk or if it was just as Josuke called it, a **「Stand」**.

All Might turned his head to Josuke, "And how powerful is you're quirk?"

Josuke paused, before **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared alongside him. The new figure slightly surprised All Might as the **「Stand」** stared at him.

"It's my **「Stand」** , **「Crazy Diamond」** , and he could easily break through a wall of steel if he wanted to. You can't take that creature head o-"

"Amazing..." All Might said in wonder, he had never seen a Quirk that could both heal and convey the power that the teenager was explaining. "However you two-" All Might said as he held his hand out before holding a hand in front of his face, almost like a pose. "It's fine!"

Midoriya paused as he looked down, Josuke on the other hand felt beads of sweat begin to form. The student from Morioh didn't know the power that this man possessed, yet he could tell that this wasn't the right way to go.

Powerful or not.

Josuke hoisted Okuyasu in a fireman's carry before cautiously following Izuku, Minoru and Tsu followed along as well.

All Might turned his head back to the Villains as he raised both arms in preparation for combat.

 **150 yards from the Entrance**

They were silent when they began their walk, the sounds of All Might going toe to toe with the Villain's was heard, as the sound of debris being destroyed and tossed was heard.

Midoriya had the sinking feeling that All Might was in danger, and he could tell that even the strange teenager, Josuke felt it too.

Tsu walked up alongside the pompadour teen, "Josuke, you're really injured. Do you want me and Minoru to carry your friend?"

Josuke drooped his head down, before dropping Okuyasu. The punk hit the ground before waking up, immediately jumping to his feet as **「The Hand」** materialized.

"Agh! Who the hell just did that!?" Okuyasu yelled.

The UA student's backed away from the **「Stand」** in wonder, as Izuku turned his head to the newly awoken teenager.

"Relax Okuyasu, I healed you. We're fine now." Josuke said, before he coughed. "I also didn't want to carry your fat-ass anymore."

"Say what!?" Okuyasu asked in anger.

Izuku smiled a tiny bit, the two teens seemed to make everything more lively despite the situation.

Perhaps it called for a true introduction.

"U-Um... You two." Izuku meekly spoke, attracting the attention of the two taller teens. "Where did the both of you even come from? It looked like to us that you both literally fell out of the sky." Izuku admitted.

"Uh... Did we?" Josuke asked, "That must've been why my ass is sore."

Okuyasu then began to giggle like a child.

"Pfft, sore ass...!"

"Hey!" Josuke yelled. "You should be thankful! I can't even heal myself!"

Izuku's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT, your quirk can't heal you!?"

Okuyasu and Josuke backed up a tiny bit from the kids outburst before Josuke spoke.

"Listen, for the last time. **「Crazy Diamond」** is not a-" Josuke paused before he spoke again, "Okay, what's all this talk about quirks? How are you able to see me and Okuyasu's **「Stand」**?! Where are we!?"

Midoriya paused, unsure of how to answer as he scratched the back of his head. "I- Well, uh,-" Izuku pointed at **「The Hand」** ,"That's what I assume is your **「Stand」** right?"

Both Josuke and Okuyasu nodded.

"And I guess were not supposed to be able see it?" Tsu asked in tandem.

"Not unless you had a **「Stand」**." Josuke replied.

The UA student's scratched the back of their heads.

"W-Well, we do have quirks." Minoru offered, "Maybe that's why?"

"Again with the god damn quirks!" Okuyasu yelled out in frustration, startling Minoru as the small teenager flinched. "What the hell are they!"

"Woah! Calm down!" Tsu said as she defused the situation, "Here, it's like this.". The frog girl took a breath before she opened her mouth, her frog like tongue extending out. "I can also hop large distances and stick to walls, basically do whatever a frog can do."

Okuyasu and Josuke took a moment to digest, there faces unreadable.

"Okay..." Josuke simply said before he looked at Izuku.

The teenager took it as a que to explain his, "I have super strength... But once I use it, I'm out of commission."

"Alright..." The pompadour teen exclaimed before finally looking at Minoru.

The small teenager paused before he took off a ball from his head before placing it on the floor, the dark purple ball stuck there.

"My Quirk lets these stick super tight."

The two Morioh students kept staring as if expecting more.

There was a long awkward silence before Okuyasu spoke. "Wow... That's kinda lame."

"I KNOWWWW!" Minoru cried out. "I CAN'T EVEN USE TOO MANY OR MY HEAD WOULD START BLEEDING!"

Josuke looked at Okuyasu, "Way to go, dude."

"What! It's true though!"

Izuku and Tsu awkwardly stood there as they watched the drama unfold. Josuke turned his head away from Okuyasu.

"Listen! Were getting a little off topic here." Josuke admitted. "So now that we have that down, Quirks are like abilities right?"

The UA students nodded as they all continued walking, "There also three known Quirk types, that being Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant Quirks." Izuku explained further. "But I'm surprised you guys don't know about Quirks, I mean, people started to develop them back in the 80's and 90's." Izuku continued, "Or would it be considered the 70's? Come to think of it about 80% of the population now have Quirks and...-"

The teen began to mumble to himself as everyone began to stare at him, Izuku soon realized before he awkwardly stopped.

"Oh uh, sorry. I like to mutter sometimes."

Josuke put a hand to his chin before shaking his head, "Honestly, what you just said sounds absolutely bizarre." Josuke admitted before he looked up, "What about this place? I don't think I've ever heard of a giant dome being built in Japan."

"Well... You're at USJ." Izuku answered.

"USJ?" Okuyasu asked.

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

"And that's for...?" Josuke asked.

"Hero training."

The two taller teens paused before Okuyasu laughed out.

"Hero training!? That sounds super stupid!" The punk laughed out.

The three UA students sweat dropped at the insult.

"Well... Regardless, it's apart of our school, U.A. High in Musutafu."

"Musutafu? Is that in Japan?" Josuke asked.

The UA student nodded.

"And is it a city?" Josuke asked.

Midoriya nodded to that as well.

"Bullshit." The pompadour teen spoke.

"What?"

"Yeah! Who do you take us for!?" Okuyasu yelled in anger, "I'm not even that smart yet even I know that there's no city in Japan called Musutafu!" The punk pressed his face forward, "And I especially know that there's no such thing as hero training!"

Tsu and Minoru titled there heads in confusion and Okuyasu's statement.

Izuku backed up in panic, "No, no! I'm serious! I've lived in Musutafu my whole life!" Izuku said, "Here I'll show you!" Midoriya said as hoisted his unconscious teacher on his other shoulder before taking out his phone.

"See, look!" Midoriya said before showing accessing the map. "This is Japan, and that's Musutafu, a few miles from Tokyo."

Josuke paused as Okuyasu gently took the device, staring at in awe.

"Do you believe me no-..." And then Midoriya paused before he realized.

The two of them were acting as if they had seen a smart phone for the first time.

"W-What part of Japan are the two of you from?" Izuku slowly asked. Josuke and Okuyasu looked up at the phone, their faces unreadable before Josuke spoke.

"Morioh."

Midoriya racked his brain, thinking of any place in Japan called that before his eyes widened.

"I've never heard of that place." Tsu said.

Minoru scratched the purple balls on his head, "Yeah... Me too. Are you guys sure you-"

Okuyasu immediately grabbed the smaller teen by the collar.

"What type of prank do you guys think your pulling!?" The punk yelled out, "Because it's not even that funny!" Okuyasu yelled out as he raised a fist.

"I-I-I-!" Minoru attempted to speak only for Josuke to speak on his behalf.

"Okuyasu... Let the kid go."

The punk turned his head, before dropping Minoru, the small teenager landed on his behind as he stared up in shock.

Josuke paused before looking at Izuku.

"What year is it?"

The question surprised Midoriya before he slowly spoke.

"2016."

Josuke and Okuyasu simply stood there, unsure of how to respond and what to say except for one sentence.

"What the fuck?" The two Morioh students said in tandem.

Suddenly the sound of a large explosion was heard as the everyone turned their heads to see a billowing pile of smoky debris rise up.

Minoru's eyes widened, "Wow! How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?! All Might's on a whole other level!"

Izuku looked back, an unsure look plastered on his face. The fight was still going on, and it was taking longer then expected if All Might could clean up.

He was deep into thought before he saw Josuke walk the other way, so as Okuyasu as the two of them began to walk torwards the fight.

"Where are you two going?" Tsu asked.

Josuke turned his head at the frog girl, "That guy, All Might I believe? Won't be able to beat that brain guy, it absorbed **「Crazy Diamond's」** punches like they were nothing." Okuyasu nodded as well.

"Yeah, I may not be that smart. But I know who ever is taking on that monster is gonna need more help!" The punk said before he raised his fist in anger, "Also, nobody punches me in the fucking face and gets away with it! I'll make that thing wish it was never born!"

"B-But you'll be-" Minoru attempted to speak before he was cut off.

"My name is Josuke Higashikata." The taller teen said as he looked at the three UA students, "And last time I checked. It was April, 1999 in my peaceful hometown of Morioh."

Minoru and Tsu paused, what they were implying was absolutely ludicrous.

Tsu slowly spoke. "Are you both saying that you're from the-"

"The past?" Josuke asked, before **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared alongside him, startling the three students. "I don't even think that's the case if Morioh doesn't even exist."

"T-T-That's-!" Minoru was about to say something before he paused, a look of shock growing into his face.

The group turned their heads to see the smoke clear, as All Might was stuck in the suplex. Nomu using the warpgate as a way to grab at his injured waist as the super heroes white shirt began to stain with red.

All Might was in trouble.

"Asui." Izuku said as he held Aizawa.

"What is it, Midoriya?"

"Trade places with me carrying Mr. Aizawa."

Tsu sported a look of confusion, "Okay... But why?"

Midoriya was about to break into a sprint before Josuke held his shoulder. "Hold on there, I know you want to help that guy. But running there isn't going to get you there in time."

"B-But I gotta help All Might!"

"I know." Josuke smiled before he looked at Okuyasu. "That's why we have Okuyasu."

The punk grinned before he cracked his knuckles. Tsu and Minoru hadn't caught on yet.

"Right, step next to me."

Izuku and Josuke did just that. Izuku's face tilted with confusion.

"Are you going to use that pull ability? Like you used for Aizawa sensei?"

Okuyasu looked back before he shook his head. "Pfft, pull ability? You make it sound lame!" The punk said before **「The Hand」** appeared, drawing back it's right arm. " **「The Hand's」** ability is that it can eliminate anything by scraping it away!"

 ***BMMMMMMM***

"Including space!"

Izuku gawked as he found himself through the air before teleporting again.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

And again.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

Before finally it stopped. He turned his head to see that he was already a good distance from Tsu and Minoru as there faces were frozen with surprise, he turned his head.

They were now in front of the Villain's, with All Might was slowly being lured into the dark purple void as Kurogiri began to close.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled.

Kurogiri turned his attention away from the pro hero. "What's this-?"

"Get over here!" Okuyasu yelled out, **「The Hand」** doing it's swiping motion, an imperfect line of eliminated space formed before air began to draw.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

And then Kurogiri's was in front of them, his hidden metal frame and weak point for both **「Stand」** users to see.

Josuke cracked his knuckles before Okuyasu spoke again.

"Let's make this one..."

"GREAT!" Josuke finished before both **「Crazy Diamond」** and **「The Hand」** rushed forward, with both their fists balled.

And then the ruthless beating ensured, denting the metal frame as both **「Stands」** unleashed their attack rushes at an impossible rate. Kurogiri couldn't even think for a second before both Stands drew back their fists.

"DO-RAAA!" The two teenagers yelled, just as the two **「Stands」** performed a brutal uppercut, launching the warp Villain away as Kurogiri landed at a far distance. "And you'd better not forget who we are!"

Izuku stood their, mouth agape. They had single handily taken out one of the really tough Villains in one swift stroke.

"Eu-Eurgh! Thi-s power!" Kurogiri sputtered before he was forced to relinquish the warp gate, Nomu barely had enough time to get out as the gate closed. All Might took this as the opportunity to escape, kicking out of the creatures grasp before landing next to the three teenagers. The pro hero panted as he felt his now wounded and bloodied hip.

"Kurogiri... Are you okay?" Tomura sighed as he looked down at the warp Villain.

The Villain panted as he slowly picked up his metal frame with his fog like body. "We, eurgh... Mustn't underestimate those two." Kurogiri said in pain. "We shou-"

And then the warp Villain began to glow a golden color before he started to feel a pull.

"What!?" Kurogiri yelled out before he was right in front of **「Crazy Diamond」** , the Stand's sneering face grabbed hold of his metal frame before slamming him into the ground. "H-how..."

Josuke cheekily held up a piece of metal, the warp Villain's eyes widened as he realized a piece of his brace was missing before it reconnected, partially healing him.

"You thought I was just gonna let you go like that?" Josuke asked before **「Crazy Diamond」** pressed it's grip on the Villains solid part. "Not gonna happen."

Tomura shook his head before he spoke. "Huh, I hate it when things don't go to plan... I really, really hate it..." He turned to the monster under his command. "Nomu, after them."

"Here it comes." All Might and Izuku said as the both of them raised their arms, waiting for a fight. Josuke and Okuyasu followed their lead, there two **「Stands」** mimicking their actions.

And then Nomu's legs began to freeze, giant shards of ice began to form, trapping it in place.

"What the hell?" Okuyasu said out loud before Izuku's face lit up.

The transmitter of said ice, was a calm looking teenager, with a burn scar over his left eye and his hair being a divide between white and red, wearing a simple white shirt as well.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled.

The collected UA student looked up, "All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might." The teen said to the Villains before he spotted Josuke and Okuyasu. He raised an eye before dismissing it.

Not even a second later before a fierce battlecry was heard, as a red head and a blonde jumped over the group. Both teens with their fists raised.

"RAAAH!" Katsuki cried before slamming his arm forward, as did Ejiro as they put all their power into it. A giant explosion sounded off, the effort tremendous as Nomu was pushed a few inches, however still taking no damage.

Katsuki's eyes widened, as did Ejiro before the dodged the slow grasp of the creature, falling back to the group of people.

"We already tried that!" Josuke said, "It's got some sort of shock absorption."

Katsuki turned his head before he tilted it slightly, "Who the hell are you two?" The delinquent asked.

Ejiro looked confused as well before he saw **「Crazy Diamond」** holding down Kurogiri. The red head pointed at the **「Stand」**.

"Wait! What is that!?"

"Now's not the time!" Todoroki said as he walked up alongside them, "Does anyone have a Quirk that can bypass it's absorption?"

Okuyasu proudly pointed to himself. "Watch and learn assholes!" before the punk rushed forward, **「The Hand」** appearing by his side. "TAKE THIS!" Okuyasu yelled before **「The Hand」** swatted at Nomu.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

There was a long pause, before Okuyasu sputtered.

"What!?"

The creature wasn't even there anymore, a gust of wind sounded before it was beside him.

"Okuyasu! Watch out!" Josuke yelled, Nomu drawing it's fist back.

"Shit!" The punk yelled before **「The Hand」** swatted behind him, bringing the punk a safe distance away from the bloodthirsty monster. "How the hell did it-"

And then everybody paused, the icy remains of it's arms and legs were now gone, as it's limbs rolled on the ground.

It had sacrificed it's own limbs in order to move and attempt to attack as it stumbled on the pavement. What the hell was this monster.

"Even though his body is broken... He's still moving?" Izuku said in shock, even Todoroki had his mouth agape.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might yelled out.

Nomu then began to regenerate, pure muscle's began to rapidly form before creating both an arm and a leg.

"His Quirk wasn't shock absorption?" All Might asked out loud.

Tomua giggled in response, "I didn't say that was _all_ he had. This is his super regeneration." The Villain turned his gaze to All Might, "Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag."

The rest of the group raised there fists, ready to fight.

"But first, we need to get our gate back." Tomura simply said.

Everyone paused in confusion.

"Go, Nomu."

And then the creature disappeared from sight due to it's speed. A blur of wind symbolizing it had moved. Josuke then felt someone grab him before throwing him out of harms way, a loud blast of wind and air resounded, knocking everyone away.

Their was a pause before the smoke subsided, revealing Nomu securing Kurogiri with it's large hand. The pompadour teen was no where in sight.

Okuyasu's eyes widened.

"J-JOSUKE!" The punk yelled in shock.

"What!?" Josuke asked. Everyone turned to see the teen sitting on the floor as he looked back up at them. "I'm alright! I think that All Might guy might've gotten me out of harms way." The teen admitted before he looked at the rest of the group.

"What!? How the hell is he that fast?!" Okuyasu yelled out, "The only guy I know who can do something that fast is Jota-"

However Okuyasu paused as he and everyone else looked at the trail of smoke, leading to a newly broken down wall.

All Might stood there, breathing in exhaustion as he held his arms up, showing that he had blocked the attack yet with great effort. His arms now bloodied and bruised. "All Might!" Izuku yelled in worry.

The pro hero looked up at the Villain's, "Do you not know how to hold back?"

"It was to rescue my companions." Tomura responded. "I had no choice.", he said before he pointed a finger at Josuke, "I mean, earlier, that...-" The Villain took a second, "-... One with the pompadour."

Everyone turned their heads to Josuke.

"Gave me this..." Tomura said as he held up his broken hand pointed at his bruised body, "That was painful.".

"Woah." Ejiro said, "You did that!?"

Josuke didn't say anything, except he stared on at the Villain in case the man made a move.

Tomura turned his head back to All Might, "Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?"

All Might merely grunted before narrowing his gaze.

"You know what, All Might? I'm angry." Tomura said before he held out both of his hands, "I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad."

Tomura taunted, " _Symbol of Peace_? Ha." He calmed his stance, "You're just a device to repress violence. Violence breeds violence." Tomura said before he yelled out. "The world will know this once we kill you!"

All Might bought his arms up for combat, "That's preposterous. The eye's of a white-collar criminals like you burn silently." All Might tilted his chest, "You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?"

There was a pause as Tomura seemed to take it.

Todoroki then spoke up, "It's three against seven." Izuku nodded as well, getting into a combat stance.

"Josuke has already exposed the fog's weakness!"

Ejiro spoke up, "These guys are crazy, but if we backup All Might,-"

"Then we can kick their ass!" Okuyasu yelled in anger, both his and Josuke's **「Stand」** appearing as Ejiro and Katsuki looked at the supernatural beings in surprise.

"No!" All Might yelled as he walked up alongside the group. "Run away."

"Are you crazy!?" Okuyasu yelled, everyone except Josuke flinched. Nobody just insulted All Might like that.

"Yeah, we went over this. That thing is too powerful to take on if even **「Crazy Diamond」** can't do it on it's own." Josuke scolded.

"That was a different story young man. Thanks." All Might spoke, Josuke paused as he watched the hulk of a man bring back his arm into a fist. "But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got."

"But All Might, you're bleeding... Besides, time's-"

All Might gave a thumbs up as Midoriya paused.

Although Josuke thought it was foolish, this man truly was courageous. Almost like the stories that his mother would tell about his fool hardy father, Joseph Joestar, when he was little... Minus the bizarre content, Joseph didn't tell his mother everything.

A long silence drifted over the battlefield before Tomura spoke, "Nomu. Get him." He then turned to the Warp Villain, "Me and Kurogiri will have to deal with the children."

All Might slowly balled a fist as he puffed out his chest.

"Now, let's clear this and go home." And then the two Villain's rushed forward. Nomu slowly walking towards All Might.

The pro hero walked a few torturous steps before bringing his arms into a combat stance.

"C-Crap! The fog Villain as well! Look's like were in for a fight!" Ejiro yelled as he raised both arms.

Okuyasu smiled, "Yeah! Let 'em try!"

However Josuke felt a stir before he turned his head to All Might, like an instinct that something big would occur.

"...the SYMBOL OF PEACE!" All Might yelled out, Tomura turned his head, as did Kurogiri and Izuku.

And then the hero rushed forward, his legs kicking off the ground. Nomu reacted, rushing forward as well before bringing it's fist up.

"EuuuurRRRAH!" All Might yelled before there knuckles crashed against each other. There was an exertion of power before insanely turbulent wind kicked off, blowing force from the impact as it pushed everyone back.

"Damn. Hey, you talked about his shock absorption earlier, didn't you?" Tomura said cheekily as he flipped through the air before landing on his feet.

"Yes I did!" All Might yelled out before readying another fist, "EuuRAGH!" He punched forward, contacting with Nomu's arm. The two going at it as the sheer force broke the sound barrier.

"EUURRAAAAH!" All Might yelled before soon enough, both he and Nomu were exchanging machine gun punches as if it was a **「Stand」** battle.

Izuku was blown back as he attempted to stand, "A head-on fistfight?"

"W-Wow...!" Ejiro yelled out.

"Holy shit, this is fucking crazy!" Okuyasu yelled as **「The Hand」** held the teenager in place.

Josuke paused in amazement, the pompadour teen then said something out loud in English as he put both hands on his cheeks in shock.

" _ **O-**_ _ **O** **h my god...!** "_

He didn't know where that even came from, it just felt right.

"I-I can't even get near them!" Kurogiri yelled out as the fog was pushed back against the wind.

All Might stomped on the ground to steady himself as the blows continued, "If you're Quirk isn't shock nullification but shock absorption,-"

The ground began to shatter around them, their fists now a blur. "-then there's a limit to it, right?!"

Sure enough, the Nomu began to stagger, just a tiny bit as it's body absorbed blow after blow. It then launched a right hook into the injured side of the hero, All Might grunted as he threw his head back in pain before he threw it back down to stare his opponent in the eye.

"Made to fight me?" He then began to slowly push forward, his blows now increasing in frequency, "If you can withstand me at 100%,-" Tomura's eyes widened as the Villain realized what the hero was doing, "-then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!"

And then All Might began to punch even faster, his punches now transcending even sound as blue light gleamed of his arms. The Nomu now was no longer able to keep up, as a few hits from All Might began to strike it's face.

All Might then pulled a fist back before striking, launching the creature back as it traveled across, breaking the ground in it's creed.

"A hero...-" Nomu jumped in the air in an attempt to attack before All Might shot through the tree line, punching the creature across the face as the two of them smashed against the ground. "-...can always break out of a tough spot!" He yelled as he blocked an attack from Nomu before breaking through it's guard.

All Might landed back down, kicking the creature in the face as the force propelled Nomu off the ground. The pavement created a ravine as the hero skidded across it before running up to the monster and grabbing it by the arm.

"EuuuRM!" All Might grunted out before kicking off into the air, twirling Nomu. "EEEEUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" And then he tossed the creature downwards, it smashed into the ground, causing a tremor as the pavement was utterly devastated.

Everyone stared on, intertwined with amazement and shock.

All Might landed on the ground in quick succession, just as Nomu was bouncing off. "Hey villain, have you ever heard these words?" All Might asked before he drew back his fist, crushing the air between them as he balled it.

"Go beyond!" All Might yelled before he bought it forward, "Plus...-" And then he struck Nomu in the chest, "ULTRA...!"

Nomu's chest expanded, creating a supernova of power before it shot through the air, faster then a bullet as it smashed against the cieling of the dome. An explosion sounded off as it broke through, shooting through the clouds before disappearing for good.

"Is this a comic book or something?" Ejiro asked out loud, "It's like he nullified the shock absorption."

"I think he-." Okuyasu said as he walked up alongside the student, "I think he just punched it... Really, really fucking hard."

"Geez, who tipped you off detective?" Josuke asked.

Katsuki walked up a well, "What insane power... Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

Their was a pause, before the smoke cleared, showing All Might in the same position of when he had launched his powerful attack. "I really have gotten weaker... In my prime, five hits would've been enough." He then stood up, placing a fist on his chest, "But it took more than 300 hits." All Might admitted, steam began to emit from his body.

Unknown to everyone, he was running out of time.

"Now villains..."

Tomura looked as if he could barely contained his anger whilst Kurogiri stared on.

"I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

There was a pause, before Tomura began to scratch his neck with his uninjured hand. "Hey, what's going on?" Tomura asked, "He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me!?"

"What's wrong?" All Might asked, "You're not coming? You said you'd _clear_ this or something, right?" The hero asked. All Might narrowed his eyes, sporting an intimidating gaze, "Come and get me if you can."

Tomura backed up in fear.

However Josuke and Izuku saw through it. All Might was slightly shaking, as he struggled to maintain his form as steam began to rise from his skin.

All Might puffed his chest out, "Well!? What's wrong?"

The decay Villain hesitated, however Kurogiri narrowed his eyes.

"Eurgh..." Tomura groaned as he began to scratch his neck, fiercely now due to frustration. "If only I had Nomu... That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!"

Kurogiri drifted close to the Villain.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself." The warp Villain turned his head, "Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks." Tomura stopped as he realized the logic as well. "Besides, the children are far enough for us to strike quickly without worrying about repercussions. We still have some underlings who can be used to distract them too."

Kurogiri continued, "There is likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

Tomura paused, before bringing his hand away from his neck. "Yeah... yeah, yeah..." He then looked at All Might, "That's right... That's right... We have no choice but to do it." He then narrowed his gaze, "I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes."

Then the underlings began to come, attracting the attention of some of the students.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys." Ejiro said as he turned away to face the other Villain's. "Let's go help the other's!"

Okuyasu turned as well, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"I'm all in for smashing these assholes flat!" The punk said before he chuckled, **「The Hand」** mimicking his actions.

Whilst a fight was about to ensue, Josuke turned his head back to All Might and Izuku. His eyes narrowing as he sensed that something was wrong.

Tomura charged forward, making a beeline straight towards All Might.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Tomura yelled out, raising his arm as he jumped forward. Kurogiri was also by his side, the warp Villain opened up as a swirling vortex formed. All Might still stood there, not even reacting or doing anything.

Josuke's eyes widened before he began to run forward. His sense's were right, something was wrong.

And then Midoriya whizzed right past him, faster than the eye could even possibly catch up before the young teenager was in the air and in a position to protect All Might. Izuku's legs then turned to a dull brown as they flopped in the air like a ragdoll as they broke from the over usage of his ability.

"Midoriya!" Ejiro yelled.

Izuku balled his fist before raising it back, "RaaaaAAAHH! Get away from All Might!" Izuku yelled as he aimed for the solid part of Kurogiri.

Only for Tomura to put his hand through the other side before reaching out, his fingers that could decay now inches from Midoriya's face.

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri yelled as he anticipated the teenager's move.

Tomura then laughed maniacally, as his fingers met.

Izuku's face then began to fall apart.

And then the whole world stopped.

"I-IZUKU!" Katsuki yelled out as his eyes widened, his usually brutish and tough exterior now completely abandoned at the sight of his child hood friend dying.

The kid fell to the ground as the decay went into effect his head slowly falling apart into flakes.

Everyone was shocked, All Might's face unreadable.

"N-no... Midoriya." The pro hero whispered.

"Foolish child." Kurogiri said as he turned away from the boy, "And now you're-"

"Good grief." A voice belonging to Josuke spoke, everyone turned their heads to the teenager as Josuke knelt down to the crumbling corpse of Midoriya. "You're insane Izuku Midoriya... But you've got some guts too."

And then **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared.

 **DORA!**

The Stand let out a light punch, directly into Izuku's chest.

And then it began to form itself back together, like a jigsaw puzzle before Midoriya opened his eyes and gasped out. This was the power of **「Crazy Diamond」**.

"Th-That is not possible!" Kurogiri yelled out. "Even healing Quirk's have a limit!"

Tomura was in no better shape either, his eyes now bulging from the disembodied hand that was his mask. He then began to fiercely scratch his neck with his unbroken hand.

Josuke scoffed, "For the last time, it isn't a Quirk. And **「Crazy Diamond」** doesn't do healing either." Josuke paused as he held up a disembodied hand, "Call it... Restoration."

Kurogiri's eyes widened as he realized it was from Tomura before he felt the Villain skid through his portal forcefully. Tomura sputtered out, just in time for **「Crazy Diamond」** to grab his uninjured hand's wrist in a death grip, forcing it to open like a snake.

"Now... What was all that bullshit you were spouting before? Something about, v _iolence breeding violence_?" Josuke narrowed his eyes.

"That sounded pretty right to me."

And then **「Crazy Diamond」** grinned.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **RA** **RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA** **!**

This time all the punches were aimed directly into Tomura's face, his mask barely doing anything to protect him. A few of the disembodied hands on his body were smashed right off.

 **DORA!**

 **「Crazy Diamond」** performed a ruthless uppercut before smashing down.

 **DORAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The Villain went flying, skidding across the pavement as he finally went to a stop.

"Scratch those bruises... You fucking creep." Josuke said as he threw the disembodied hand at him as it landed next to the grounded and bruised Villain.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri yelled before he enclosed upon the decay Villain. Just as the sound of gunshots were heard as underlings fell left and right from bullet wounds, a large buffeting wind then began to tear at Kurogiri as the Villain was slowly pulled. "This is... Thirteen!"

Sure enough, a wounded astronaut looking hero at the top of the entrance had it's hand out, as Kurogiri was pulled in. However, the warp gate was already beginning to close up.

"I may have failed this time,-" Tomura coughed, "but I will kill you next time... Symbol of Peace." Then Tomura turned his head to the pompadour teen, "And you too... Josuke!" Tomura said with absolute hatred before disappearing.

It took a second for the winds to dissipate before a long lengthy pause as Midoriya slowly began to stand up, gently feeling his face to see if this was real. Then the reality hit him.

"I wasn't able to do anything..."

Josuke was about to deny that before a voice spoke out, "That's not true."

The two of them turned their heads, to see All Might now beginning to thin. All Might's true form, almost like how superman disguised as Clark Kent.

"If it weren't for those few seconds you bought me, I would've been killed." He paused, "You saved me again."

"All Might..." Izuku said as tears began to develop.

The super hero then turned his head to Josuke. "And as for you young man..." All Might spoke, "You fixed where I had failed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving young Midoriya."

"Think nothing of it." Josuke said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

The hero chuckled lightly.

And then Okuyasu butted in.

"Josuke! Where the fuck did your dignity and pride go!? Because that was fucking crazy!" The teen lightly punched Josuke's shoulder before he turned his head to All Might, now completely thin and scrawny, "Wait... Who the hell is this guy?"

"C-Crap," All Might said out loud, "You weren't meant to-"

"Deku!" Katsuki yelled out as he ran towards the kid.

"Oh, Kacchan..." Before Izuku;s eyes widened. "K-Kacchan, wai-!"

And then a large concrete wall sprouted up from no where, obscuring Izuku, Okuyasu, Josuke, and All Might from everyone's view. A humanoid with a blocky concrete body spoke.

"We want to make sure that all the students are safe, so please gather in front of the gate. We will deal with the injured here." Cementoss said.

Kacchan paused before he growled, "Fine... I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't fucking seeing things." before he turned and ran back to the other two. "Hey, you two get off your asses, were going to the gate! Deku's fine."

Both All Might and Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." All Might panted out as he knelt is exhaustion, "You saved me, Cementoss."

The concrete man put both his hands together. "I am a fan of yours too." The hero admitted. "Let's get you to the nurses office while keeping you hidden." Cementoss looked at the two other teens that saw All Might in his true form. "But man, you act recklessly every time, huh?"

"If I didn't act recklessly, I would've been killed." All Might said as he brushed away a lock of hair from his face, showing a blood stain. "This was how strong the enemy was." He then began to stand up before walking.

"That shouldn't be needed, **「Crazy Diamond」** can-" However All Might put a hand out.

"Don't worry young man Josuke, its better we do that later. When I am hidden from sight."

The teen paused before nodding, Cementoss nodded as he crossed his arms, walking up to Okuyasu and Josuke. "Which begs the question, who are you two?"

"Oh uh, I'm Josuke, and this is-"

"Wait. Josuke, I still don't get it." Okuyasu said as he scratched his head, "Who is that blonde haired guy? What happened to that super buff hero All Might?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

 **Musutafu**

 _"Stop! Somone's on the ground back here!"_

Kira was jolted awake as he immediately sat up, breathing heavily as his eyes quickly darted back and forth. The memory seemingly awoke him from his dreamless sleep as he clutched his face, clawing at the skin in terror.

He murderer paused as he quickly steadied his breath into a pattern.

"Deep breaths..." Kira said to himself before his body finally calmed down into something more manageable. His memories of the fight then came flooding back to him slowly, each little detail being a key part as he felt himself only to find no wounds at all. He leaned back to feel concrete before he realized he was in a small tunnel of some sort, the sounds of birds chirping and wind blowing could be heard outside.

"Strange." The murderer said, he hadn't remembered ending up like this. He was about to ponder before a pink hand came near him. Kira looked up to see **「Killer Queen」** as the muscular cat like humanoid stared down at him with its unblinking eyes. It wanted to help him up.

Kira gingerly grabbed its hand before it pulled him up, allowing him to stand up, albeit in a wobbly fashion. His **「Stand」** putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, Kira let out another breath. "Now... Where am I?" The man asked in genuine confusion.

He began to walk, covering his eyes as he was temporarily blinded by the sunlight, a few trees were scattered around, and the sound of a car crossing overhead was heard. Kira turned his head to see that he awoken in a civilian walkway that was built underneath a elevated road, with the sign 'Watch Your Head' above the entrance.

The murderer turned his head, spotting a few taller buildings that were only three blocks away. It gave him the impression that he was on the outskirts of a city of some sort.

"Is this...?" Kira stopped himself, there was no way「Bites the Dust」had activated, as far as he was concerned, this wasn't his home town Morioh at all, not even in the slightest.

So did he... Die?

He began to nervously sweat before he wiped it off his brow. However his hands paused when he felt the texture of the skin.

When he had changed his face, he had noticed Kosaku Kawajiri had high cheekbones.

He no longer sported that.

He quivered as he felt more of his face before he experimentally took a strand of his hair and held it in front of his eyes.

It was blonde.

"S-Shit!" Kira yelled before biting his tongue, he silently felt around his face before coming to a conclusion. He had his old look again, he had no idea how but it happened. Kira bought a finger to his mouth before nervously biting into his fingernail, something which he would do when he was a child when things didn't go his way. He couldn't even help it.

"E-Excuse me sir? Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked. Kira quickly put his hand down as he straightened himself out, sure enough, he sensed the presence of a woman who was crossing the tunnel.

Kira took a breath, he just needed to act natural.

"Ahem,-" The murderer said before he turned around, "Why I'm fine mi-" And then he paused when he saw the appearance of the lady.

There were tiny wings on her cheekbones.

"What!?" Kira yelled as he backed away, his sense of calm exterior temporarily dropped as his subconscious turned to surprise. He almost called out **「Killer Queen」** to blow up the abomination but quickly decided against it.

The lady tilted her head before she realized the problem. "Don't be alarmed sir, that's just my Quirk. Just like my mothers." The businesswoman said as she smiled.

Kira paused before he straightened himself out, "Oh... I see." The murderer said, "Quirk as in...?"

"Um, y'know. it's my ability." The lady said as a matter of fact, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am absolutely fine miss." Kira said, "You just startled me... That is all."

"Well alright, I suppose." The lady put a hand to her chin in thought as she inspected Kira, "I don't believe I've seen you around. Are you from out of town?" The businesswoman asked.

The murderer took a second to create a response, "Yes. As a matter of fact I am." Kira decided to risk it, "Now... This may sound like a strange question young miss, but where exactly am I?"

The lady tilted her head before chuckling, "My you're an odd one." The girl said before she realized he was serious, "You're in Musutafu. A few miles from Tokyo."

Yoshikage Kira up until this day, had never heard of a city called Musutafu within Japan. He began to sweat again, the urge to bite on his finger nails began to rise again. Surely this wasn't implying...

"Sir?" The lady asked as she reached out, "Are you-?"

Suddenly Kira grabbed her hand, the lady stopped for a second as she looked up at his face. It was the face of a killer.

"Miss? Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your hand looked?" Kira asked slowly.

"What?" The businesswoman asked.

And then she no longer was there as the smoke dissipated, all that remained was the soft white hand that had reached out to him as **「Killer Queen」** stood beside Kira, the **「Stand」** inspecting its work with its cat like eyes.

Kira sighed before pocketing the hand underneath his business jacket, he hadn't exactly meant to do that. But it was her fault that she decided to pester him so, regardless he had gotten a snippet of information about where he was. He inspected the ground before noticing a glowing device that was left behind.

"Hmm? What's this?" The murderer asked before he picked up the device an inspected it with awe. It appeared to be a phone of some sort, but it was so advanced that there was no way it could've been recently released. He gingerly touched the screen before noticing it had responded by turning on, showing off tiny boxes of applications for him to use.

He inspected the device a bit more before noticing the date on the top of the phones sidebar.

Kira paused.

2016, April 17th.

Impossible.

He dropped the device on the ground as it shattered, before **「Killer Queen」** blew it up like a silent firecracker. He couldn't leave evidence behind, but at the same time the small device had opened up more questions then answers, the primary question being... How exactly did he end up from Morioh in 1999 to some non existent place called Musutafu in 2016?

Although he was tempted to bite into his fingernails in worry, he held it off. After all, he had just sated his killer instinct, allowing him to calm himself.

He dug a hand into his pocket before producing a wallet, it was filled with a months savings which amounted to around 40,000 yen. That was enough to rent an apartment for a month, at least until he found a job within the city.

A plan began to formulate itself into his mind, before he acted upon it, straightening his tie and walking forward.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a lot of action in this chapter, I know. But I made changes to Josuke's dialogue in chapter 1 because most people felt it didn't fit him, which I came to agree with. So go check that out. This chapter however is all about integration, so give it a read!**

* * *

 **Outside Nurse's office**

The two teen's from Morioh had been seated outside, in a pure white hallway. They had been guided by Cementoss through a secret back entrance in order for All Might to remain unexposed. The boy Izuku was alongside them when they went outside, before they were met with a few other pro heroes who took them to U.A. High.

Okuyasu gingerly reached a hand as he grabbed another milk treat from the bowl, unwrapping it before eating it, throwing the wrapper away as it landed on a pile of discarded paper that was beginning to grow into a mound.

The teen closed his eyes as he savored it before grabbing for another.

Josuke in the meanwhile, sat in the other seat, arms crossed as he looked up at the ceiling. The teenager was deep in thought, the posibilities of what had happened, and what this meant for them now.

From what he could make it from, he and Okuyasu and somehow ended up in Japan. But not there Japan if it made any sense. And to top it all off, it was already 2016.

A full 17 years had technically passed.

His forehead scrunched in concentration before Okuyasu bumped his shoulder.

"Hey, Josuke? You feelin' better now dude?"

The teen sighed as he felt his chest and shoulder. "Y-Yeah I guess, I don't even know what happened. That old lady with the freakishly long lips kiss my shoulder." Josuke said as he shuddered at the memory before he leaned back on his chair. "Though... I do feel kinda tired now, like she said I would."

Okuyasu nodded as he unwrapped another package.

"Say, Okuyau, what do you think?" Josuke asked as he turned his head.

"Me? Think about what?" Okuyasu asked as he lowered the milk treat he was about to eat.

"About all this, I mean, everyone in this society has freaking super powers!" Josuke exclaimed.

"Oh... But don't we too?"

Josuke paused, there was truth to that statement. "Yeah... I guess." The teen turned his head to the bowl, "Hey, can I have some?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." The punk said as handed the bowl to him. They both took a separate treat before unwrapping it, chewing on it.

"...Wow, these are actually really good."

"I know right!? It's like-"

"Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura?" A voice spoke.

The two teens turned their heads to see a familiar short elderly woman wearing a doctor's coat, sporting a cane that was shaped as a syringe.

"Please come with me."

 **Conference Room**

All the pro heroes except for All Might (Who was in the nurses office) had gathered to watch the screen intently as it played the video feed from the dome. They had already reached the 10 minute mark before Mr. Nezu pointed at the screen.

"There." The rodent pointed, "Right there."

Sure enough, the video showed a tiny warp portal open, similar to the ones Kurogiri used before both Josuke and Okuyasu appeared, falling straight through it before the two teens landed on their behinds.

A man wearing a yellow gas mask and a cowboy hat peered in closer as he analyzed it, as did the other pro heroes in the room.

"Y'know what this also implies too right?" Snipe asked as he turned his head, "I mean, they did come from the exact same warp portal that Villain had used."

"Unfortunately, yes." Mr. Nezu admitted, "There could be a possibility that they work for the so called _League of Villains_... Fortunately, the evidence afterwards undermines that theory I had."

Snipe raised an eye behind his mask, as did a few others such as Midnight and Ectoplasm.

"Allow me to show you." The rodent said as he pressed a button, "I fast forwarded this by 2 minutes." The Principal pressed play before the video started again.

Tomura was shown, kneeling down next to Nomu. He had seemingly given an order to the creature before the first teen ran forward, a ghostly figure of some sort appeared behind him, the screen blurring around the being as it swiped downwards, with Mr. Aizawa being pulled straight into the first teens arms.

"We'll I'll be damned..." Snipe said as he watched on.

The two Villain's turned there heads to the two teenager's, an exchange of words seemingly taking place before the decay Villain rushed forward.

Every pro hero within the room held there breath as they waited to see what happened. The teenager sporting a pompadour seemingly dodged by sidestepping without even moving a leg before the video stopped.

"Now, don't be alarmed. But I had to slow this by frames in order for everyone to see." Mr. Nezu said before he pressed play, the video now slowed to a snails pace as the footage became clear.

A muscular humanoid of some sort appeared next to the pompadour teenager before it's fist smashed right into the Villain's hand.

Everyone nearly winced at the amount of damage it seemingly did, as the far away view seemingly made it look even more violent. About three more frames passed before the strange looking figure launched a barrage of fists, brutally pummeling the Villain as it smashed him away.

"Woah! _Holy crap_!" Present Mic said in English before switch back to Japanese, "That Villain just got served!"

"So... This is their Quirk?" Ectoplasm asked, "I believe another student in 1-A... Fumikage Tokoyami, with his Quirk, _Dark Shadow_ could be a liable comparison."

Mr. Nezu shrugged, "Fair enough, but even then..." The rodent paused, "I have yet to see _Dark Shadow_ revive someone from the dead."

Everyone paused.

"Get outta here." Present Mic said.

The rodent sighed before fast forwarding the video, now at the later stages as All Might was now exhausted and unable to move from his spot as Tomura charged forward, hand at the ready.

"Now... This may be a little disturbing." Mr. Nezu said as the video played on.

Tomura had used a warp gate to lightly touch Midoriya's face, the process of decay immediately taking place as it started with kids face. The heroes in the room narrowed their eyes but otherwise didn't wince. They were professional's after all.

Midoriya fell to the floor, as the Villain's turned their attention back to All Might.

But then the pompadour teen Josuke stepped in, kneeling next to Izuku's body as he seemingly said something before the ghostly and muscular figure from before reappeared from his body, this time punching Midoriya's chest.

A blur in the camera showed that Midoriya's body produced an aura of some sort before the decaying parts rapidly got together as it reformed his face. Barely even a second later before young Midoriya opened his eyes and seemingly gasped as the kid sat back upright. Then the video paused.

It was silent within the room for a moment, until Midnight spoke up.

"My... That was... Something." She turned her head to the Principal, "What does the young man even call this Quirk of his?"

Mr. Nezu put a hand to his furry cheek as he pondered for a moment before bringing out a folder and cycling through it.

"Well, I had a talk with young Midoriya before hand... And he told me that the two teens, Josuke and Okuyasu, called them, not Quirks, but **「Stands」**." Mr. Nezu turned the page, "He also quickly wrote to me of the nature of both of these **「Stands」** on the way back to U.A. High."

The Principal sat up onto a seat, "The first one goes by **「The Hand」** -" Mr. Nezu looked up, "-Now don't let that name fool you, it was the one that was able to swipe Mr. Aizawa from Nomu's grip."

"So... What are we talking about here? Gravitational control? Wind manipulation?" Snipe asked as he leaned forward on his chair.

"Hardly. The way the teenager, Okuyasu, told it to Midoriya... Was that it was scraping." Mr. Nezu said as he took the remote and rewinded the video, a scene showing the teenager using it to traverse a large distance. "As you can see, **「The Hand」** swipes, before... And this is theoretical but highly likely...-"

"-Before it eliminates space time." The rodent said as he looked away from the screen, "That means that this young man's ability or **「Stand」** , has the potential to practically eliminate anything so long as the Being under his command scrapes at it before the laws of this universe forcefully stitches it together. In this case, himself and a location."

"That is... Absolutely insane." Ectoplasm said, "The amount of devastation he could potentially cause-"

"Would be catastrophic." Mr. Nezu finished before he turned a page. "Now onto Josuke's **「Stand」** , or what he chose to call, **「Crazy Diamond」** "

Present Mic immediately burst out into laughter.

"Is something funny Mr. Yamada?" The Principal asked in confusion.

"No... No, sorry but that's the name of a _Pink Floyd_ song." Everyone in the room paused as they stared at the hero, "What? Nobody here listens to music from the west? Ugh, whatever carry on." Present Mic said as he crossed his arms and sunk back into his seat.

Mr. Nezu shook his head, "Anyways, back to it then. **「Crazy Diamonds」** ability as quoted by Josuke himself is, Restoration and-"

The doors of the conference room opened as everyone turned there heads, revealing Aizawa as he walked in, completely fine and without a scratch compared to the video.

"A-Aizawa!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital with Thirteen?" Sekijirou Kan asked.

The teacher sported a bored face as he looked at his previously broken arm, "I got better... Somehow." The homeroom teacher walked up to the table before sitting down, "What exactly are you all discussing?"

"How do you feel?" Ectoplasm asked.

"Eh? Fine now. But..." He put a hand to his forehead, "All I remember was that I was trying to warn those two teens... And then my head got smashed into the pavement. What happened?"

Mr. Nezu let out a tiny cough, "Well... The two teens, Josuke and Okuyasu, coincidentally saved your life."

"I see." Aizawa said as he sighed, "And I'm absolutely fine... I'm gonna have a guess and say this was the product of one of their Quirks."

"Um, well. It was due to Josuke's effort, and I wouldn't exactly categorize it as a Quirk either." The Principal said as he put his paws on his lap.

Aizawa raised an eye at that statement before he shrugged, "Very well. I'll thank them some other time." The teacher said before producing a sleeping bag out of nowhere and zipping himself into it, closing his eyes.

There was a long pause before Present Mic spoke.

"I think Recovery Girl just lost her job..."

Mr. Nezu smiled, "Don't be ridiculous, she has years upon years of medical experience. Beside's, Josuke is still a student if the report's of his age is correct, he's too young to be working as a doctor." The rodent continued as he picked up the remote, "But anyway's, the Restoration ability that **「Crazy Diamond」** possesses is incredibly versatile too, just watch."

The rodent pressed play before the video started, right after he had revived Izuku. The teen spoke something, the two Villain's now backing up in surprise as the teen stepped forward, producing a disembodied hand from his pocket, a piece of clothing that came from Tomura.

The hand that Josuke held began to glow.

"No way..." Snipe whispered.

And then Tomura began to skid forward as if his clothes were magnetized to the material. Just as he was close enough, **「Crazy Diamond」** instantly grabbed at the man's uninjured hand.

Mr. Nezu paused the video. "I believe we all know where it goes from here..."

"So, this... 'Restoration' can work on objects as well?" Ectoplasm asked.

"Absolutely. It's not healing per say, but rather restoring things into a previous state if that makes any sense. Hence, Restoration." Mr. Nezu said with a smile as he flipped through a page before his smiled turned into a face of confusion. "Midoriya also wrote to... Not say anything bad about his hair?"

Every hero in the room tilted their head.

Mr. Nezu shrugged before closing the file and shutting down the screen, opening the shutters on the window as light flooded back into the room. The rodent giddily pressed his paws against the table as he stood up from his chair.

"Now... I believe now comes the time where we must decide. What to do with these two?"

A long pause floated within the room.

Snipe turned his head to the Rodent, "What did you have in mind Mr. Nezu?"

The rodent smiled, "I'm glad you asked, the abilities they sport is incredible and nothing we have ever seen, it would do us good if we were to learn more about it. Therefore I was thinking of enrolling them to U.A. High."

Everybody flinched.

"What!?" Sekijiro yelled in outrage. "You can't be serious Mr. Principal! This is a Highschool dedicated to those who dedicate there lives to being heroes!" The buff hero pointed at the file. "We don't even know who these two are, they haven't even taken the admission test!"

"Perhaps..." The rodent said, "But what would you say of their actions today? Did they sit idle whilst Aizawa and his students were in danger?"

All the heroes within the room looked at Aizawa who poked his face out of the sleeping bag. He rolled his eyes before zipping it up fully to avoid everyone's gaze.

"No. Instead they took it upon themselves despite their own situation at the time."

"Situation?" Shekijiro asked. "So you believe them?"

"It hardly matters." Mr. Nezu responded, "Although, I do find it odd that both their names aren't even registered in any form of database. Both Government and Public. Their names and possible relatives didn't even show up, especially the town Morioh they claim to be from." The rodent straightened himself, "Regardless, these two are also in terrible danger now. If they weren't on the League of Villain's death list then they most certainly are now."

Mr. Nezu slowly looked around the room. "The safest place for these two now, would be with us. Where we could easily protect them."

Everybody paused at the Rodent's words.

"So. Can I get a show of hands for those who are in agreement of allowing Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura enrollment in U.A. High?"

The first one to raise his hand was Snipe's as the gunslinger hero held it high, then followed by Ectoplasm as the pro hero raised a giant black hand. Midnight alongside Present Mic voted in favor as well.

Shekijiro kept his arms crossed in disfavor.

"Is that everyo-"

Suddenly the sound of a zipper opening was heard before Aizawa's hand came out of the sleeping bag, openly showing itself into the air.

"Huh? Aizawa you too?" Shekijiro asked in surprise.

"Meh, it sounded logical to me." A muffled voice came from within the sleeping bag.

Shekijiro grunted before he sighed out, raising his hand in defeat. "Very well... I just hope you know what your doing Mr. Principal."

Mr. Nezu smiled, "Trust me. I'll have it covered."

 **Nurses Office**

"And that should do it." Recovery girl exclaimed before she handed Josuke his shirt. "You are incredibly fit for a young man y'know."

"Uh, thanks... My nephew said it ran in my fathers side."

The elderly lady raised her eye, "Your nephew?"

"Erm... It's complicated." Josuke admitted.

She shrugged before she grabbed a X-Ray. "Huh, never would I ever had thought...-"

"Thought what?" Josuke asked. Recovery girl turned her head as she smiled gently.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about dear,-" The lady said before she grabbed a bowl from the side, "Milk treat?"

Josuke smiled, "Sure." he took one from the bowl, "Thanks a lot miss."

"No problem young man, and remember, if you want more then you can come by the office." She said as she gingerly held his cheek much like a grandmother would. "I even heard of your healing abilities too." The old lady chuckled, "I might lose my job at this rate."

The teenager immediately shriveled, "O-Oh! I'm super sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to-"

She patted him on the shoulder, "There, there. I was only joking, makes me feel young again."

Josuke smiled before nodding, however a thought came to his head. "By the way... What happened to that guy All Might and Midoriya?"

"Well...-"

A scream rang out, making both Josuke and Shuzenji jumped.

"J-JOSUKE!" Okuyasu yelled as he ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell dude!? Did you have to yell that loud?"

Okuyasu shook with fear as he pointed at the doorway.

"L-Look."

The door slowly opened, before a Rodent creature wearing a elegant suit and a large shoes walked in as he gave a curt wave.

And then it spoke.

"Why hello, I figured I would find you t-."

"Holyshitittalkedkillit!" The punk yelled out in a indescribable manner. Okuyasu grabbed the nearest item, a vial full of medicine, before tossing it straight at the creature. Josuke's eyes widened as he jumped straight off his seat.

" **「Crazy Diamond」**!"

The **「Stand」** shot it's hand forward, grabbing the vial when it was inches from the creature's face before quickly placing it on the nearby table. All before a split second.

"Incredible..." The Principal said to himself as he looked at the vial, "The perfect combination of precision, reflex, and speed..."

The room quickly settled as there was a long pause before Shuzenji exploded at Okuyasu.

"What you just did was very rude and provocative young man!" The nurse stifled in anger, swinging her cane in the air. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh, uh..." The punk scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the floor.

Josuke jumped on the initiative, walking in front of Okuyasu. "On behalf of my friend, I would like to apologize!" The teen said before he bowed his head, "He was merely startled before he-"

Mr. Nezu smiled as he gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry about it. Apology accepted young man." The rodent turned held his hand out to the two students, "My name is Nezu, but you can call me Mr. Principal. I am the Principal of U.A. High."

Josuke shook the rodent's hand, noting how it felt like a cats paw. Nezu smiled before turning his head to the nurse.

"Recovery girl, have the results come in?"

The old lady turned her head as she nodded, bringing out an X-ray scan from the nearby table. She handed it to the rodent as he had a look at it himself.

"Mmm hmm... Just as I suspected." Mr. Nezu said, he turned his face upwards to the confused faces of the two teens. "You both didn't pass."

The two teens titled there heads in confusion. "Pass what?" Okuyasu asked.

"Well, in our society, as you two may know, everybody inhabits abilities known as Quirks." The rodent explained, "It is said that this is due to Humanity reaching it's next stage of evolution. But that's not important." The rodent said as he held up the X ray, "What's important right now is that we found a way to tell those who will inhabit Quirks by scanning there pinky toe for a singular joint or for two joints to show that you are Quirkless."

The rodent pointed at the two scans, "You both have three."

Josuke paused as he put a hand to his chin in thought, however Okuyasu didn't exactly catch on.

"So?" The punk asked, "What's the big difference?"

The rodent smiled as he placed it down on a nearby table, "Another good question. You both are Quirkless, despite the bizarre powers you both wield." The rodent said, "And, this is the type of toe joint someone would have sported before Quirk's even came into existence." Mr. Nezu looked up, "You both are technically devolved human's, which might validate your claims."

The pompadour teen's eyes widened, "S-So you believe us? Our situation? I mean, it might sound completely insane and-"

Mr. Nezu put a hand up, "Young man, I assure you. Right now, you are talking to a talking dog/bear/mouse thing that is the Principal of a high school full of children with superpowers... Not even 20 years ago, this idea would have been thought insane." Mr. Nezu smiled again, "So therefore, I'm offering the two of you an opportunity."

"I want the two of you to join U.A. High."

"Join?" Josuke asked, "That sounds... I-I don't know sir. I mean, me and Okuyasu are separated from our relatives... Hell, even our world. How are we gonna get back if we were to join your school? No offense."

The rodent sighed, "None taken..." Mr. Nezu looked back up, "Admittedly young man, I have no clue as of yet. The condition's that seemingly bought you here were random at best, and that is why I wish to offer you a position within this school. Once you join U.A. High, the government can offer housing for you two while we figure out what happened."

Mr. Principal carried on, "There's also a big factor for both of your safety as per your involvement with protecting the students of U.A. High." Mr. Nezu said, "The so called League of Villains could still be at large, and I don't think it would be safe to push you back into a society that has aged 17 years by your standard."

Josuke nodded, he supposed that made sense, he turned his head to his friend.

"What do you think Okuyasu?"

"Er? Me?" The punk asked as he put a hand to his head in thought. "Well, I honestly never made any big decision's on my own... But what that rat dog thing says seems to make sense." Okuyasu admitted, "I'd say we go for it."

"Alright..." Josuke said as he turned his head back to Mr. Nezu. "Me and Okuyasu agree, we'll transfer to your school."

The rodent smiled as he clapped his two hands together,

"Excellent, now if you both don't mind. Come with me, I'll drive you both to the apartment."

 **Musutafu**

Mr. Nezu sat in the front seat of the Toyota as he drove with a happy smile, a baby seat had been installed in the front for the rodent to sit on as he drove the car. Josuke had called shotgun, therefore placing him in the front seat alongside Mr. Nezu. Okuyasu in the meanwhile sat in the back as he stared out the window in wonder.

"-And over here, you have a 7-eleven. Great if your hungry." The rodent said as he gave a temporary tour. They had left the academy 2 minutes ago before reaching the fictional city.

"Heh, I could use something right about now." Okuyasu admitted as he rubbed his stomach.

"Great! When I drop you both off at the apartment, then you two can go out and buy something." Mr. Nezu said as he handed the two of them their own card, "These are our your school id's, but they can be just as eligible as credit if not more so. So use it freely so long as it is for necessity's."

The two teens didn't even question how they had even gotten a clear head shot of the two of them, so they pocketed the id's.

Then Josuke had remembered something before he put a hand into his pocket. He felt his wallet before he smiled, that meant he still had around 200,000 yen in his wallet, a piece that he had won from the lottery.

"Woah! Check that guy out!" Okuyasu said as he pointed out the window, Josuke turned his head and sure enough, a man with the head of a hammer was walking around with a business suit.

"How is that even possible?" Josuke asked in wonder.

"Those are Quirks for you." The rodent said as he chuckled. "They can range indefinitely, modifying our appearances as well."

The two teens nodded.

"Then what about you? Are you a human with a Quirk or are you an animal with a Quirk?" Josuke asked in genuine thought.

"Excellent question. I'm an animal with high spec, meaning that I surpass even human's in intelligence."

"Oh..." Okuyasu said, "So, what type of animal are you?" The teen asked.

Mr. Nezu paused as he turned the wheel, crossing a corner. "... I have no idea actually." before the Principal's face lit up, "Ah! here we are!"

The car pulled up into the driveway before coming to a stop, the apartment they were taken to sported a dull brown yet clean color. Customary to most apartments that resided in Japan.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?"

 **Room 12-A**

"Here we are!" Mr. Nezu said as he opened the door, taking off his shoes, Josuke and Okuyasu followed his example. "This is the apartment you two will reside in during your enrollment in U.A. High. " The rodent said, Okuyasu and Josuke gawked.

It was like a blend of a traditional elements of a Japanese house with the more modern ones of an apartment. Contrary to most compact Japanese apartments, this one was actually more spacious. With a full living room and end table that led to a few other rooms. The balcony was connected to the living room but was currently closed off by a sliding glass door.

As for electronics, a large elegant flatscreen tv sat on a table that was alongside the wall. A computer and a tablet sat on the end table as the two devices were being charged. A router sat in the corner.

"Let me show you around." The rodent said as he walked forward. "This is your living room, they installed the TV just before you came here, so the cable should be working fine." The rodent turned his head to the counter top that connected to the living room, "And this right here is your kitchen, it's not very big but it has all of the appliances you'll need for cooking."

The rodent walked next to the corner before pointing, "And down there is your room, would you both like to see it?" The two teens nodded as they followed the Principal, walking into the next room.

Two _shikibuton's_ with their own _kakebuton's_ lied on the floor, separate from each other. "Here is your bedding. Traditional I know, but very good for your back and hardly uncomfy." The rodent said before pointing at a open door, showing a sink, mirror, bath tub, and a shower head. "And over there is the bathroom, we made an exception with the size, keeping it big enough for the two of you."

Nezu walked up to the closet, "And we also stored your uniforms in here." The Principal said as he pointed to the two U.A. uniforms that were on a hanger, "With a few random stock clothes just in case." The Principal said as he bought out a random t-shirt.

The words _CooL DuDE_ in English were printed on it as Nezu scratched the back of his head. Josuke and Okuyasu didn't exactly know what to make of it either.

"Um, not the best effort for youth of this century but I'm sure you both will make it work out..." Nezu said before he walked back outside, "Oh, and before I forget. You both have coverage for Wifi." The Principal said.

"Wifi?" Okuyasu asked, "Isn't that the thing that Koichi's dad used for business?"

Josuke shrugged before turning his head back to Nezu.

"The Wifi password is iloveuahigh no capital's, no space." The rodent said as he walked towards the door. "There is a laundry mat on the 4th floor that you can use. Your class is within 1-A tomorrow and it starts at 8:30 a.m. before finishing at 3:00 p.m. We hope to see you soon." The rodent said, however just before he left Josuke held his hand out.

"Oh, uh Mr. Principal?" The student said.

The rodent turned his head as he raised an eye, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. I mean, you've already done a lot for me and Okuyasu. I don't even know how to repay you." Josuke spoke modestly.

The Principal put a hand to his chin. "Well, as a matter of fact you can." The rodent said as he looked up, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Does everyone in your society harbor a **「Stand」** , much like how we inhabit Quirks?" The rodent asked in curiosity.

"Um, no. Only a very rare amount can develop a **「Stand」** , and even then people who don't have **「Stands」** can't see them or fight against them." Josuke said as he turned his head in thought, "But I'm not sure if that's the case with yours... With their being Quirks and everything, it seems that law doesn't apply anymore."

"I see..." Nezu said before he waved, "Very well, see you both tomorrow." The Principal said cheerfully before closing the door. Their was a long pause before Nezu opened the door again, "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot to tell you two-" Nezu said before handing them both a paper, "Do you both think you can provide a basic drawing of what you would imagine your hero outfit to be by tomorrow's class?"

"Hero outfit!?" Okuyasu asked in surprise, "You serious?"

"Completely." Nezu said, "Bye!" and then he closed the door, for the last time.

Okuyau and Josuke stood there with their respective pieces of paper before Josuke sighed, turning around to watch the balcony, the sun was already beginning to go down. "Say dude, what time is it?"

The punk pulled the clothing on his wrist back, "Uh, about 6?"

"Figures." Josuke said as he sat down on the couch, putting his eyes against his face as he leaned back. His stomach growled as he heard Okuyasu digging around in the kitchen. "Hey, is there any food here?"

Okuyasu stood up from the counter top, "Hell yeah there is!" The punk said before he bought his hands up, two bags of instant ramen laid in them. "Whattya think about Instant Ramen?"

 **Later**

The two sat down on the couch, two bowls of ramen were discarded at the side for now as they both looked at there respective pieces of paper. Okuyasu had taken off his _gakuran_ as he sat there with his undershirt, as did Josuke as they furiously scribbled on the piece of paper. It was now night time, as the lights of the city contrasted with the dark.

"Hmm..." Josuke said as he held up his paper, his design looked to be that of a greaser's outfit with a similar heart shaped opening like his _gakuran_. It consisted of a stylish black leather jacket and a mask you would see on traditional super heroes. The color of the undershirt was white, a peace medallion and a heart was drawn on the collar and vest of his outfit, a pair of simple blue jeans and black boots were worn below "I think I'm done with mine... What about you?" Josuke asked his friend.

"Check it!" Okuyasu said as he held up his design, whilst Josuke seemed more like a greaser, Okuyasu's was more like a really dangerous biker. With spiked shoulder pads, yen and dollar symbols, complete with fingerless leather glove on his left. However a large leather and smooth gauntlet that stretched up to the shoulder of the outfit was placed on the right side of the suit, covering Okuyasu's right hand in a way to show **「The Hand's」** reliance on it's right hand side.

"Pretty cool right?" Okuyasu asked. Josuke lifted it as he nodded.

"That is pretty sick." Josuke admitted before he yawned out. "Damn... I'm starting to get real tired, wanna go to bed now?"

"Yeah sure, you go on ahead, I wanna finish up making this thing look badass!" Okuyasu said with enthusiasm before he went back to furiosly scribbling. Josuke nodded as he stood up from the couch and went to the other room, however not before he turned his head.

"Hey Okuyasu... Remember that guy we saw at the warehouse, the one that we were chasing?"

Okuyasu turned his head from his drawing as he put a hand to his chin in thought, "You mean that guy who we thought was Kira but wasn't?"

"Yeah... What was the deal with that? You think that man has something to do with this?"

"Well, I don't know. Don't ask me I'm not that smart." Okuyasu admitted. Josuke sighed as he turned his head back to the room.

"Right..."

Josuke walked inside lying down onto the _shikibuton_. But not before setting up an alarm.

He sighed as he turned off the lights, what a bizarre day.

 **Tomorrow**

The sound of an alarm clock began to ring, Josuke immediately sat up and Okuyasu groggily awoke to the sound as the two of them rubbed their eyes.

"Eurgh..." Okuyasu said he yawned, "What time did you set it at?"

"At 7:45." Josuke as he stood up from his bed. "I'm calling the shower." The teen said before he ran into the bathroom.

Okuyasu shrugged, "Whatever..." The teen said before he lied back down onto the bed.

 **Later**

Currently the sky was now a healthy shade of bright day as the sun was up. Josuke and Okuyasu walked out of the apartment, proudly sporting the uniforms of U.A. High, albeit with their own twist to it.

Josuke wore the uniform slightly unbuttoned at the top, just making it big enough to curve the collar into a heart as the teen had placed the emblems from his previous clothing onto the outfit. Otherwise, he wore it as a normal kid would, complete with the tie provided.

Okuyasu on the other hand had let his delinquent and punk like nature show, choosing to wear the outfit fully unbuttoned as he wore it like a jacket of some sort. His dollar medallion was in the place of his tie as he walked alongside Josuke.

"Wow, we look totally cool!" Okuyasu said as he stretched himself out, "And this uniform feels super comfy too!"

Josuke closed his eyes as he chuckled as he bought his comb up, gently stroking his pompadour. "No kidding." before he bought his hand as it held his bag up and over his shoulder, placing a his other hand on his hip, "Right, well let's get going, I think U.A. is about a 10 minute walk from here."

Okuyasu nodded before the two teens walked together, ready for to start there first day of school.

 **Outside U.A.**

"Hey, Mina! Wait up!" Toru yelled as she ran down the street, Mina turned her head to her fellow classmate before she smiled. The girl with the invisible Quirk caught up to the pink skinned girl as they both walked together.

"D-Did you see watch the news last night!?"

"How could I not!" Mina admitted as the two of them slowly walked to the academy, "It was a huge deal!"

The invisible girl paused. "... I can't believe they actually showed us on tv."

"Hmph,-" Mina titled her head down in thought, "Yeah, that was a bit surprising, and my parents were completely paranoid when I had gotten back." The pink girl said before smiling, "Still... What a crazy day that was."

They were just rounding the corner, "I know right? I remember I called Tsu about-"

Toru was about to finish her sentence before Mina bumped right into someone, the acid Quirked girl nearly falling over before some force shot out and pulled her. All the sudden, she was back on her feet as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Mina blinked in confusion. "Wha-?" before her eyes adjusted to see a tall, handsome young man sporting a U.A. uniform. His most defining feature was the well maintained pompadour that sat on his head, he sported a face of worry before bowing his head.

"I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going.-"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Mina said as she shook her head, "It was my fault too."

The teenager slowly nodded as he gave a heartfelt smile before a loud voice broke the mood.

"Yo, Josuke! Hurry your ass up! I'm already at the gate!" A loud voice yelled in the distance.

Josuke sighed before he took his bag. "Well, good day to you." He said to Mina turned his head to Toru, "And uh... You too." before he walked off, bag slung over his shoulder. Mina and Toru stood there as they watched him leave, the invisible girl speaking first.

"Who was that?" The invisible girl asked.

Mina paused before she smiled, a magenta blush appearing on her cheeks. "Someone bizarre... But in a good kinda way."

 **U.A. High**

It took a while to actually reach the correct facility, after all the academy was huge. It took them about five minutes.

"Alright, let's see." Josuke said as he looked down the hall, "This is class 1-K... So I assume that 1-A is down the hallway."

Okuyasu nodded before the teen realized, "Hey! I just realized, were in 1-A. Just like in Morioh!"

Josuke chuckled, "Yeah..." A feeling of homesickness came over him all of the sudden. Although he was okay, he couldn't even imagine what was going on back home without his presence.

"Well? C'mon let's go!" Okuyasu said as he ran forward.

"Not to fast Okuyasu, you might trip and make an idiot of yourself."

Okuyasu turned his head as he ran, "Oh please! I'd have to be an idiot to trip in this-"

And then he tripped over something, this time **「The Hand」** didn't stop his fall in time as the teen fell face flat against the floor. Okuyasu lifted his head as he rubbed his face in pain. "What the hell!?" The teen yelled before he turned his head. "Who the hell left this yellow sleeping bag on the floor?!"

"I did." A muffled voice spoke within the bag before the zipper opened up, revealing a worn out man with a half shaven beard and a small mustache. "Okuyasu and Josuke I presume?"

Josuke walked up, a perplexed expression on his face as he knelt down next to Okuyasu. "Uh, yeah that's us... Aren't you-?"

"The man who you both saved yesterday? Yes." Aizawa said before he unzipped the bag fully, allowing him to stand up. "And for that I'm thankful. But don't expect my appreciation to extend to you when I'm teaching you two."

"Wait! You're our teacher!?" Okuyasu asked in shock.

"Homeroom teacher." Mr. Aizawa said before he walked forward and stopped, turning his head. "Name's Shota Aizawa, please come with me."

Josuke and Okuyasu looked at eachother before they looked back, following the man.

 **Class 1-A**

"Hey, did you watch the news last night?" Toru asked as she turned her invisible head to her two other classmates.

Ojiro nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second?" The invisible girl said in excitement before she sighed, "I didn't stand out at all..."

"That's true." Mezo Shoji said as he turned his head, Ojiro flinched at the brutal statement before he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Ojiro said. As true as it was, Toru was almost impossible to see except for the gloves she wore. Meanwhile in the back, Denki tilted back as he looked at Jiro who was busy twirling her earphone jack.

"But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it." Denki said.

Ejiro tilted his head from the back seat, "I was surprised." the hardened Quirk student admitted.

"Can you blame them?" Jiro said as she held out her hand to check her nails, "The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked.". Hanta Sero who sat behind Jiro rested his head on his arms.

"Who knows what would have happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did?" The plain faced boy asked before Minoru cried out.

"Stop that, Sero!" The small teen yelled with tears in his eyes, "Just thinking about it's making me wet myself-!"

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET, SCUM!" Bakugo exploded out in anger as Izuku who sat behind him recoiled whilst Minoru merely froze in pure terror.

"But man, All Might was great." Sato spoke out, the sweets hero balling his hand into fists as he raised them before throwing a few punches in the air. "He pushed back those crazy strong villains!"

Fumikage sat next to him as the bird headed student nodded before closing his eyes in thought, "Yes, his strength is worth wondering at."

"Yeah but I tell you guys what. Those two that I saw weren't even heroes and they beat the crap out of the two main villains." Ejiro said as he smiled. Izuku and Minoru instantly turned their heads, as did Katsuki and Todoroki.

Sero however tilted his head as the tape hero looked at Ejiro. "This again? Weren't you talking about something like that this morning?" Sero asked.

"But it's true!" Ejiro said out loud, "They had these weird punching ghosts that-"

"Wait..." Tsu asked as she put a finger to her chin in thought, "Did one of them have a-"

"EVERYONE!" Iida yelled out as he sat up from his seat before rushing to the other side of the room. "Morning homeroom is about to start!" He came to a stop before putting his hands out, gesturing everyone to quiet down as he stood behind the podium. "Stop talking and take your seats!"

There was a pause before Denki spoke out, "We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not."

Iida went back to his seat before he sat back down in defeat as his hands shook in frustration. "Shoot!" The class representative said out loud, scaring Koji as the shy student flinched back.

"Don't worry about it." Ochaco said as she attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Tsu, who's...-" Mina attempted to tilt her head back before the entire chair tilted, Tsuyu luckily held her seat from falling. "-...gonna teach homeroom today?"

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin, "Well, I didn't tell anyone this yet... But Mr. Aizawa should have completely reco-" The sound of the class 1-A door opened as both Mina's and Tsu's attention was drawn away, "Ribbit?"

A completely healed and fine Aizawa stood at the doorway.

"Morning."

There was a long pause, before the entire class yelled out in shock. All except for Tsuyu, Izuku, and Minoru.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're completely fine!?"

Denki flinched back, "B-But the news, it said you were terribly injured!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes before walking in, Iida raised his hand. "So you're all right, Mr. Aizawa?"

The teacher sighed before rising up to the podium. "My well-being doesn't matter. After all there are more important matters to discuss." Mr. Aizawa admitted before he turned his head.

"You two, it's time to come in now."

Two students stepped in, with one of them sporting a very familiar pompadour and the other sporting lines across his face.

Izuku almost fell off his chair, as did a few others who had seen them at the USJ before. Tsuya and Mina had both of their eyes wide open as Ejiro gasped out as if he was having difficulty breathing.

The two teens from Morioh stood there, as Josuke fiddled with the emblems on his uniform and Okuyasu attempted to look intimidating.

"T-That's them!" Ejiro said out loud. "The two I was talking about!"

"Ejiro, could you please refrain from speaking." Mr. Aizawa said with his dead pan voice. "As you can see, we have two new students who are here to join our class."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock and surprise, some more so then others.

Iida immediately raised his hand, "Mr. Aizawa, this is highly irregular. Weren't the classes set in stone once the enrollment process was over?"

The teacher shrugged, "I don't make the rules." He turned his head to the two new students. "Now you two, introduce yourselves."

Josuke raised a hand as he gave a small wave. "Uh... Hi, my name is-" Okuyasu shoved right past him as the punk let out a great big wave.

"Hey, names Okuyasu! And don't you people forget it!" The dim-wit yelled out.

Nobody spoke back as they were unsure of what to make of it, Okuyasu paused before his intimidating look turned into that of confusion. Josuke put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take it from here." Josuke said before he turned his head to the class.

"Hey, my name is Josuke Higashikata." The teen said before he bowed his head forward, "And I wish to thank the school of U.A. for accepting me."

There was a pause before Sero whispered in the back, "Holy crap Ejiro, you weren't kidding. These two could give Shoji a run for his money."

"Ahem." Mr. Aizawa said before he turned his head to Josuke and Okuyasu. "Now that we know your names, show us your abilities."

Iida immediately raised his hand again as the teacher sighed, "Yes Iida?"

"Sorry to disturb Mr. Aizawa, but isn't it against the rules to use Quirks inside of the classroom?"

Aizawa paused, before he dropped the bomb. "That's true... But these two are technically Quirkless."

Immediately the class exploded into questions and noise as the students quarreled amongst each other. Josuke and Okuyasu merely watched as they tilted their heads back to watch the madness unfold. Josuke's scanned the seats to see the students that had seen them before hand, Izuku seemed to be relatively normal as the young teenager gave a curt wave at them, whilst Minoru and Tsuyu eyed him wearily.

At least he was glad to see some people were calm.

However Ejiro seemed to be in the thick of the arguing as Todoroki and Katsuki had there faces scrunched up in thought. And then there was the case of the pink skinned girl from before as she smiled and waved at him, Josuke pausing before he returned the favor.

"Now if you're all done-" The teacher said before the noise screeched to a halt. All eyes turned on the two new students, "Josuke Higashikata, if you will." Mr. Aizawa said as he gestured for the student to start.

"Oh, right." Josuke said as he stepped forward before he turned his head, "Do you mind if I... Use your podium?"

"Knock yourself out." Mr. Aizawa said as he took a step back.

"Great..." The pompadour teen said before he stepped next to it, he let out a breath. "Let's do this... **「Crazy Diamond」**."

The **「Stand」** then twinkled into existence, its muscular figure stood imposing as it turned its scowling face to the podium. Both Ojiro and Shoji immediately backed away from there seats in surprise and shock, the rest of the class leaned in as they looked at every detail.

And then the **「Stand」** cried out.

 **DORA!**

Before the podium was utterly destroyed, it's fist breaking through the wood as splinters rained down in the uninhabited part of the room. Everyone paused, the **「Stand」** stared for a second as Josuke knelt down.

"Fix." The new student said before the podium began to reform itself, the tiny splinters that were on the ground began to float back up before reforming the wooden structure until it looked as good as new. **「Crazy Diamond」** stood for a second before he dissipated, returning to Josuke.

Josuke turned his head, "My ability is called a **「Stand」** , and I named him **「Crazy Diamond」**. He possesses super strength, super speed, and precision. To top it all off-" The teen leaned a hand on the podium as he tested the wood, "He can restore objects and organisms back to a previous state."

Ejiro turned his head to Sero, "You believe me no-" only to see that the tape Quirked student as he jaw open as his eyes bulged out in awe, the feeling was similar for the rest of the class.

"That is... Devastatingly op but totally awesome!" Denki said in awe.

Iida stared wide eyed as he adjusted his glasses, "I-Incredible...". Katsuki on the other hand had crossed his arms as if he was studying it, Todoroki seemed to be keenly listening as well.

Mr. Aizawa stepped forward as he looked at the podium before looking at Josuke, "I thought you said you would use it. Not destroy it."

"I- Well... I mean, I technically never did if you think about it." Josuke said as defended himself.

The teacher shrugged, "Can't argue with that logic." before he turned his head to Okuyasu, "You're next Nijimura."

Okuyasu nodded as he nervously stepped forward, "Uh... Yo." The punk said rather awkwardly, he hadn't exactly thought up of what to say. There was a long pause before he felt Josuke put a hand on his shoulder again.

"Just tell it as it is dude." Josuke said as he smiled. Okuyasu grinned before he nodded, stepping forward with new found confidence. Everyone in the class leaned in as they awaited to see his ability.

"Right!" Okuyasu said before he turned his head to the class. "I have a **「Stand」** just like my friend Josuke, I call it-"

Okuyasu grin grew wider before he crossed his arms on his chest, a white hand shot forward from the teen before a fully fledged humanoid figure sprung forward, floating upwards before settling behind him, showing off both of it's palms as it stared at the class with it's eerily robotic face.

" **「The Hand」**! And it can eliminate anything as long as it uses its right hand to scrape it away! Watch!" Okuyasu said before his **「Stand」** turned it's face to the podium as it bought it's right hand downwards.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

A blue hue of distorted air appeared before it closed upon itself, leaving behind a trail of smoke as it slowly dissipated.

The podium was unaffected.

"Huh? That's weird, it didn't seem like it did anything." Ojiro said as he tilted his head in confusion before the smoke cleared. Denki immediately peered closer before his eyes widened.

"Woah! Guys look, the podium!" The blonde haired student said.

Everyone looked closely before they began to realize.

The podium was a lot more thinner then before.

"That's right! Whatever this right hand grabs gets scraped away!" Okuyasu said as he turned to face the class again. "And the parts that don't get scraped away...-" The teen clapped his hands together. "-Close together, so it looks like nothing changed."

Okuyasu grinned again, "And as for the part that does get scraped... Even I don't know where it ends up!" The teenager said confidently. Okuyasu let that sink in as the class stared perplexed.

"He wasn't kidding when he said eliminate..." Fumikage said as Koji slowly nodded in agreement.

"And to top it all off,-" Okuyasu said as he spotted a bag lying on the floor, **「The Hand」** swiped again.

 ***BMMMMMMM***

There was a rush of air as the space of the classroom disappeared, the bag flew right into his hands. "-I can even erase the space between things, so you could almost call it teleportation!"

"Oh..." Ejiro said, "So that's what it was back at the USJ..."

Okuyasu smiled before he looked at the bag, "... By the way, who's bag is this?" The teen asked, breaking the mood immediately as he scratched the back of his head. A girl in the second row raised her hand.

"That would be mine." Jiro said as she grabbed it back.

Mr. Aizawa inspected the podium as he walked up to it, "Yeah... So are you going to revert it back?"

A sudden realization came over Okuyasu as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "Oh, uh. I can't really revert anything **「The Hand」** erases, and neither can Josuke. So..."

The teacher sighed, "Very well, I suppose I can do with a thinner podium." However the teacher menacingly turned his head to Okuyasu, "But make sure you don't try something like this again or you're being expelled."

"K." Okuyasu whispered loudly.

Mr. Aizawa nodded before he stepped up to the podium and turned his head to the class. "So, before we get on with the day. Any questions?"

Almost every student in the class raised there hand, Mr. Aizawa turned his head to Josuke as an indicator that he wanted him to answer.

"Right." Josuke said before he stepped forward and pointed at the one who held his hand the highest.

Iida stood up from his seat, "I wish to ask... These **「Stands」** are not related to Quirks at all, so what exactly are they?"

"Good question..." Josuke said as he tilted his head down to think, before remembering an explanation from Jotaro. " **「Stands」** are... The physical manifestation of our psychological energy. They follow the users will and are essentially attached to the user as well." Josuke explained before he pointed at a hand in the back, "Uh, next one."

"How long have you exhibited these... **「Stands」**? Can it be controlled like my Quirk?" Fumikage asked as he tilted his bird like head.

"Your Quirk?" Josuke asked.

Fumikage nodded before a strange shadow-like bird creature appeared from his shoulder, almost like the way a **「Stand」** would appear from a user. "I noted a few similarities your **「Stands」** seem to have to my Quirk. I too am host to a entity that fights for me... I call it _Dark Shadow_ , and he's powerful at night yet more uncontrollable, whilst in the day he is squeamish but easy to control."

"Huh, that's kinda cool." Okuyasu said as he peered at the creature. The pompadour teen nodded as well before he put a hand to his chin.

"Yes, that is a bit similar but still a long way off from each-other." Josuke said before **「Crazy Diamond」** appeared again, staring intently at the people in the class as the students got another good look at it, "I first developed **「Crazy Diamond」** when I was about 4." Josuke said, "It almost killed me."

Everybody paused at that statement.

Josuke sighed, **「Crazy Diamond」** returning to it's user, "You see... **「Stands」** are not like your Quirks. If you don't have the integrity nor the fighting spirit to wield them, then they will go out of control, making the user fall ill before killing it's user like a disease..." Josuke said before he continued, "That's the best case scenario. The worst case in my opinion is if your **「Stand」** actually becomes uncontrollable to the point that it'll work against you and others. I've seen and heard that happen." Josuke said as he inwardly cringed, remembering **「Super Fly」** or the one Koichi told him about, **「Cheap Trick」**.

"So that's your answer, any more questions?"

Most of the students seemed thoroughly traumatized now, as they stared at Josuke with their mouths agape. However one held his hand.

"Yes?" Josuke asked as he pointed, the wielder of said hand revealing himself to be Katsuki Bakugou. The delinquent steadily put a foot on his desk in a rude manner before speaking.

"What about a **「Stands」** weakness? Just so I can easily stomp on the both of you."

There was a pause before Okuyasu exploded, slamming his hands on the front of Katsuki's desk. "What was that you punk!? You wanna say that to my face!?"

"Hell yeah I will!" Bakugo yelled as they both pressed fore heads together, gritting there teeth in absolute fury and anger.

"Sure I'll tell." Josuke said, much to the surprise of Okuyasu and the confusion of Katsuki. " **「Stands」** do have a few weaknesses, but in me and Okuyasu's case. It's two big ones." **「Crazy Diamond」** then appeared again. " **「Crazy Diamond」** can only go about 2 meters away from me before he begins to dissipate. Any further and he would disappear fully, so I need to be close in order for him to be effective." **「Crazy Diamond」** then grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table, "The second is this-"

And then the **「Stand」** cut a line on it's left fore arm, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Josuke then drew back the uniform before showing everyone his own arm. Sure enough, much to everyone's surprise, a cut had appeared.

"No way..." Denki said. "Any damage it takes-"

Josuke nodded in affirmation. "I take as well."

Fumikage sighed, "It makes me almost grateful that that is not the case with me and _Dark-shadow_.". Bakugo on the other hand grinned as he looked at his own hands.

"Great. So if I beat your **「Stands」** , then I can beat the user."

Josuke nodded, before he produced a comb, running it through his hair. His eyes then turned serious as he stared at the ash blonde student, "Supposedly, I only just told you so you could pose as a danger," Then Josuke grinned in a smug fashion, "But even then... That's only a maybe..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Katsuki yelled in complete outrage. "I'll kill you!"

"Wow... Anyone who can roast Bukugo is good in my books." Sero whispered to Ejiro, the red head nodded as he stared perplexed.

"Alright that's enough." Mr. Aizawa said before he walked up to the podium. "You two, I added two new seats, 21 and 22. I suggest you find them."

Okuyasu and Josuke nodded before they walked past the teacher, Josuke's seat was situated between Kaminari and Jiro whilst Okuyasu's was between Kirishima and Sero. The two teens sat down, temporarily adjusting before finally settling down.

Mr. Aizawa scanned the class for a second before he spoke, "Now that we're done with that, I'm here to inform everyone that the fight is not yet over."

"Fight?" Bakugo asked in curiosity.

Izuku began to sweat. "Don't tell me..."

"The villains again...?!" Minoru asked as he held his head in fear.

Okuyasu immediately balled a fist as he leaned forward. "Don't worry everyone! If it's those creeps that your worried about then I'll get **「The Hand」** to fuse their asses with their face!"

Everybody looked at the new student in shock.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near." Mr. Aizawa said, letting the sink in as the class paused.

"Sports festival?" Josuke asked as he turned his head, "What's tha-"

"That's a super normal school event!" Ejiro yelled as he stood from his seat, right before Denki put a hand on the students face.

"Wait a minute." Kaminari said before Jiro spoke up.

"Is it okay to have a U.A. sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

Ojiro turned his head to the teacher. "What if they attack us again or something...?" Everybody now seemed silent from that conclusion as they paused to look at their teacher.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event." Mr. Aizawa tilted his head forward, "Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years." Mr. Aizawa looked up at his class, "Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not event to be cancelled because of a few villains."

Minoru immediately shriveled up, "But that's a good reason, isn't it? It's just a-"

"What the hell is this sports festival that everyone's talking about!?" Okyuasu yelled as he interrupted, momentarily scaring the smaller teen. "Nobodies even explained anything and I don't get it!"

Ejiro turned his head, "You've never seen the sports festival before?"

"Not... Really." Josuke answered, "Let's just say me and Okuyasu come from a very secluded part of Japan."

Kirishma tilted his head at that before deciding to drop it. Regardless, Aizawa offered an explanation.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics, were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them." Aizawa continued, "As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory." Aizawa looked up, "And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!"

Momo looked at Josuke, "Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching, Josuke." She put a fist up in determination, "For scouting purposes!"

"What?" The pompadour teen asked before Denki tilted his head close to Josuke's table.

"You see Josuke. After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick."

"Oh... I see." Josuke said slowly, unsure of what to think of it.

Jiro spoke out. "A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." She turned her head to Denki who was currently leaning on Josuke's table. "Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb."

Denki immediately froze up from the burn as Okuyasu scratched his head in thought. Mr. Aizawa continued with his speech.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited." Aizawa focused in stare. "If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event."

"One chance a year-"

Katsuki grinned.

"-a total of just three chances."

Uraraka and Iida gazed in determination at their teachers words.

"No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event."

Tsuyu and Ejiro held a grin whilst Todoroki and Momo stared with an interest.

"If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparation!"

Okuyasu and Josuke merely held confused expressions before everyone yelled out.

"Yes, sir!"

Mr. Aizawa sighed, "Homeroom is dismissed." before he walked out without another word. All the students sat there neatly as they awaited for the next teacher, Josuke sat there, deep in thought. He had known that they were going to a school where they taught heroes in this Japan, but he didn't know how serious the whole process actually was.

He was about to turn his to Okuyasu to see what he thought before the door to class 1-A opened, revealing Cementoss.

"Alright class, time for modern literature." The cement man said before he walked up to the podium. Josuke sighed before sinking back into his seat, he would have to wait later to get a straight answer.

 **Summer Villa, Tokyo, 1999**

"Here comes the chu-chu train. Open wiiiiide!" Joseph said as he held a spoonful of apricot mush. Shizuka Joestar giggled as the invisible baby consumed it instantly, gulping it down. "Woah! At this rate we'll run out of apricots you lil' scramp!"

Shizuka merely giggled, Joseph smiled before he lowered the baby.

"Alright, alright... Let's see that legwork!" Joseph said as he let down the baby on it's two feet, sure enough it began to crawl before unsteadily rising to it's feet. And then within a moment it was already walking.

"Oh, careful Joseph, Shizuka is still too young to be walking on her own. The next thing you know we won't even be able to find her!" Suzie said with worry as she sat next to him. Joseph merely smiled.

"Don't worry Suzie, she's not some old fart like me." Joseph said before he laughed out, looking at Shizuka. "Wow look at her go! She's already at the other side of the-"

The sound of a phone being smashed down was heard as a growing intensity began to emerge from the other room, Suzie and Joseph looked before her husband picked up their adopted child.

Suzie paused, "I see he's still having problems with his wife..."

Joseph merely responded. "Yes dear... He is."

"I just don't understand, why doesn't he go see his daughter?"

"Suzie..." Joseph sighed, "It's not that simple."

"So? Even for just a day or so wouldn't even hurt-."

The door opened as Jotaro walked out, his cap on low as it shadowed his face. He was clearly unhappy, yet Jotaro was a man who never showed his feelings, therefore his face remained serious and unemotional.

"Ah, Jotaro..." Joseph said as he nestled Shizuka in his grip, "How did the talk with your wife go?"

"Not too well." Jotaro simply said as he sat on the couch, and in a brief moment, put his hands against his eyes before gently rubbing off as a sign of exhaustion. "She's already sent Jolyne here."

Suzie gasped, "Well that's wonderful, that mean's we can-"

"No it's not." Jotaro said before he sighed, "Old Man, can I have a word with you?"

"Hmm? Okay." Joseph responded as he handed Shizuka to Suzie, grabbing his cane off a nearby table, before slowly following Jotaro into the other room.

Jotaro looked out the window before putting both hands behind his back, Joseph followed alongside him. "It's not safe for her to be here. I wish I could make my wife understand but..." Jotaro sighed, "It's only natural I suppose."

"Even so, a girl needs her father." Joseph said as he looked outside as well.

Jotaro merely frowned, "It was already a big risk to have Suzie come here, but now my daughter? I can't protect all of you, not when we'll all be clumped together."

"Ah Jotaro, even when you're an uncaring asshole, you still show a heart of gold." Joseph said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking you old geezer." Jotaro said as he brushed off Joseph. "But remember what we were taught... Stand users-"

"-attract other stand users. I know..." Joseph said, "But I figured... It doesn't always have to be in a negative way."

Jotaro raised an eye, "What are you talking about Old Man?"

"Well... I made a little call before we took the trip here, and..." Joseph said before a white car drove up into the drive way. "Huh, isn't that a surprise." Joseph said as he smiled, "I didn't expect him to come so early."

The occupant came out before a man wearing a beret, a black shirt, and white pants walked up to the doorway.

Jotaro looked closely before his eyes widened, wordlessly leaving the room.

Joseph smiled, "I love reunions..." before he left the room as well. Jotaro was just in the process of opening the door before the silver haired man spoke.

"Ah, _Bonjour_ Jotaro!" Polnareff said, "How long has it been? 9 years?"

"10." Jotaro simply said before he smirked at Polnareff's beret, "Good god... You're fashion sense is still awful."

Polnareff laughed before the two embraced, Joseph then came up to the two of them. "Hey! You weren't thinking of leaving me out of this were you!?"

"Joseph? My god your old." Polnareff said.

"Old as I am, I can still kick your ass!" Joseph said, "Now come here!"

The two embraced as well before separating as Suzie came in holding Shizuka. "Joseph dear, I heard someone was at the-" She paused, "Oh, who's this?"

"Suzie, I'd like you to meet Polnareff. One of the men in our group who helped us." Joseph said, Polnareff walked up to her, taking her hand before shaking it.

"It is nice to meet you, _Madame_."

"Feelings mutual!" Suzie said cheerfully as she held Shizuka in her other arm.

"Oh and who's this little bundle of joy?" Polnareff asked before he looked down at the baby. "She looks so,- Wait is that... Makeup?" Polnareff asked.

"Uh yes... That's Shizuka, our newly adopted daughter." Joseph said as he scratched the back of his hat, "She has an invisibility **「Stand」**... So we had to make some precautions."

"Jeez. A **「Stand」**... And at such a young age." Polnareff said, "Almost reminds me of myself."

"Like that time I had to save your ass when you were turned into a kid?" Jotaro asked.

Polnareff immediately sported an annoyed expression. "Hey! I thought we said never to talk about that!" Polnareff sighed, "Well whatever, I guess we'll discuss over a cup of coffee."

Joseph smiled, "Now that I can agree to-"

The phone began to ring again. Jotaro muttered in annoyance before picking it up.

"Yes?" The sound of someone frantically speaking was heard. "Ms. Higashikata?"

Suzie glared, admittedly there were still some rifts that weren't mended.

"How did you even get this numb-? Jesus woman, slow down!" Jotaro said in a commanding manner. There was a pause before the voice on the other end spoke, a little more reserved now. "Missing? For how long?" There was a silenced noise before Jotaro's grip tightened, "I'll see what I can do." He then put down the phone.

"What was that all about?" Polnareff asked. Jotaro didn't respond, instead opting to grab his jacket off the wall.

"It's your bastard son Old Man." Jotaro explained.

Suzie's glare died off at the name, although she didn't approve of Joseph's tomfoolery, she had heard Josuke was a very respectable and nice young man. "What happened?"

Jotaro opened the door before turning his head,

"He's gone missing for two days... Call the Speedwagon Foundation."

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	3. Another Important message

**Turns out I accidentally Tenya's last name Iida as Lida... Shit, how am I so fucking stupid, I must have been tired as hell.**

 **Thank you Fier66 for pointing that out.**

 **So I updated chapter 2, there was no way I could let that problem slide, sorry about that everyone.**

 **And on a side note, I'm working on chapter 3 already. But I feel it might take longer to create then my other chapters, so just a heads up.**

 **P.S. Polnareff hasn't gone to Italy yet, and I know the backstory setting for Vento Aureo occurred in 1999 but for this stories sake... I bent the rules a bit.**


End file.
